


Lady Veradis Learns Canish From Antillar Max

by bluemist9



Category: Codex Alera - Jim Butcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemist9/pseuds/bluemist9
Summary: Set after the events of the Epilogue of First Lord's Fury.  Since Max has shown signs of starting to mature, maybe Lady Veradis is willing to look at him in a new light.





	Lady Veradis Learns Canish From Antillar Max

Max is quietly reading some of the latest reports describing the Legion's state. He shakes his head, smiling and thinks "Ehren would be more at home with this." when he hears a quiet knock on the door.  
Max extends his watercrafting senses and feels a bit of shock when he realizes it is Lady Veradis at the door.   
"Please come in," he says.  
Lady Veradis opens the door, looks at Max and says, softly "I just wanted to thank you for defending my family's honor."  
"Your grandfather was a brave man. He deserved no less."  
"Although I think throwing that man through a wall was a bit much."  
Max sniffed and replied "It was only a wooden one."  
"So I saw."  
"In any event, you're welcome."  
"I'd like to ask you a favor?"  
Max's eyes widened and Veradis blushed, briefly.  
"I'm not someone who does anything casually, so the answer is still no. But, I would like to learn Canish."  
"Canish? Because of where your lands are?"  
"Yes. The First Lord personally granted me back the lands, but he did suggest I learn Canish. And the First Lady said you'd be a great teacher."  
"I can't believe she phrased it that way."  
Veradis smiled and said "Well, not exactly. But she did strongly recommend you and said you'd find it more amusing than just reading reports."  
"I'd be glad to."  
"And, who knows." She put a hand gently on his, blushing again. "I just need time. In more ways than one."  
Max's smile faded into a more serious expression and he looked at her "I understand. Really."  
"I know. So, I'll be here tomorrow morning for the first lesson."  
"Certainly."  
"I look forward to it."  
The next morning, Max, dressed in his finest tunic, waits and hears a knock on the door. He smiles, opens the door and is surprised to see Kitai walk in.   
"I was expecting---"  
"I know. I was the one who suggested it."  
"This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"  
"I just wanted a word before Veradis arrives."  
"OK."  
Kitai just stared at Max, then shrugged. "I assumed you figured out what I was here for."  
"To warn me not to be myself."  
"Hardly. I sense how you both feel. It reminds me of how I feel for my chala."  
"Then what?"  
"You've grown a lot since the Academy. She still thinks of you that way. You need to prove how you have grown up."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Right now, she's in a lot of pain. She is grieving. But, treat her with proper respect, or she will not speak to you again."  
"She already told me. And I do understand. How I feel. It's just---" Max paused, then continued in a whisper "---new to me."  
Kitai put her hand on Max's and said "I know. So does she. Now, use that head of yours for something besides bashing through walls."  
"It's not MY head that goes through them."  
Kitai shook her head and smiled "You'll know. I want you to be truly happy, Max. So does Tavi."  
"Thanks."  
Kitai then smiled and left Max alone with his thoughts.  
Not long after Kitai left, Max heard another knock at the door. This time, he used his watercrafting senses and detected Lady Veradis. He stood up, walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Good morning, Lady."  
"Good morning, Maestro."  
"Maestro? Me?"  
"You are the teacher, so it is appropriate."  
"You can call me Max if you like."  
"Maestro is fine with me."  
Max nodded and said "OK"  
Veradis walked over to the seat, when Max said "Lady, you won't be sitting for these lessons."  
"Oh?"  
"The first thing to learn about Canish is the Canish place a great deal more importance on body language than Alerans do. Do you have any experience working on a steadholt?"  
"A little. I did some of my healing training on one."  
"Then you know how to deal with predators?"  
Veradis shook her head.  
"The first thing is never show fear, even if you feel afraid. While the Canish don't have furycraft, they are perceptive. And they can live over 600 years. So, when interacting with them, keep in mind your distant descendants may have to deal with the consequences of what you say."  
Veradis arched an eyebrow, put her hand on Max's and said "I'm almost never afraid of anything."  
Max's eyes shot up and he replied "You're not what I expected."  
"Neither are you."  
"Shall we continue, Maestro?"  
Max nodded and started teaching her Canish, while he would show her how to use her body language to confirm the words. Occasionally, she asked him to correct her position for certain phrases, which he did with the lightest touches.  
The rest of the day seemed to fly by, Max proving a more than capable instructor, and Veradis showing an astute mind to match his.

The lessons progressed smoothly for several weeks. Lady Veradis was surprised to see Max comport himself as a perfect gentleman. In turn, Max was equally surprised to find a deep well of patience inside him.   
"Good morning, Lady Veradis."  
"We meet again, Max."  
"Finally decided to stop calling me Maestro?"  
"It doesn't bother you anymore, so, yes."  
Max gave a roguish smile and Veradis sighed, then smirked slightly.   
"OK. Now, we went over the eleven different words the Canish have for enemy, yesterday."  
"Will we be meeting any actual Canes?"  
"Very soon, but today I'll show you one of the tauraga."  
"One of the Canish war mounts?"  
"Yes. Follow me out to the stable and I'll introduce you to Steak and New Boots."  
Veradis laughed, gently and said "I take it the beast didn't take to you."  
They walked out the back, Max holding the door for her, as he continued "They don't take to anyone, really well."  
Max walked over to a blue steel ring set in the stone and pointed to a large tauraga. He took the reins, holding them tightly as, with the other hand, he slipped them off the ring.  
Immediately, the tauraga tried to disembowel him, but Max ducked idly and mounted it, with the ease of long practice. The tauraga still snuffled and moved its head anxiously.  
Veradis looked at it, her eyes glazed for a moment, then said "Try this." Max felt a gentle pulse of earthcrafting, interwoven with the finest threads of watercraft tickling his scalp as Veradis focused on calming the tauraga.  
She smiled as the tauraga stopped moving and stared at her placidly. Then, she jumped on its back, while Max stared at her wide-eyed.  
"Even Kitai never did that well."  
Veradis smiled and said "I never had to deal with the predators because I became very skilled at calming them. Earthcraft isn't always enough. And it takes a lot of practice. I've been practicing calming animals since I was a little girl."  
Max smiled and said "Then there are things you can teach me as well."  
"You're only figuring that out now?" Veradis smiled. "Kitai was right. You do have a thick head, sometimes."  
Max smiled back and said "Shall we ride then?"  
"Let's go," as she patted the tauraga's head, it raced off, Max nearly falling off in the process from the sudden burst in speed.

\------   
Veradis and Max rode onward, the sun seemed to speed across the sky. The only thing that marked the time was the soreness both of their butts experienced, in rich measure as the tauraga went on. Finally, Veradis said "Let's stop for awhile. My ass hurts."  
Max nodded, then replied "Great idea." He then pulled on the reins and the tauraga slowed to a crawl. He glanced back and said "We've come a long way from the Academy."  
Veradis smiled and said "Yes, we have," as she hugged his back tightly.  
Max blushed, coughed, then said "I meant the actual Academy building. I can't even see it from here."   
Veradis looked backwards, pulled her hands apart and created a windcrafting to see. She nodded and replied "We have come a long way out."  
Max pulled on the reins and the tauraga stopped completely. He handed Veradis the reins and said "Keep a tight hold on them while I craft a metal ring out to keep the tauraga in one place."  
She took up the reins while he hopped off, "Bloody crows!" he swore as his backside stiffened as he hit the ground.  
He concentrated and felt some of that blue steel, deep beneath the earth. With a groan of effort, he felt the steel coming up. But, then he was surprised to feel something else, solid metal, coming rapidly.  
"Do you sense that?" he asked Veradis.  
"What?"  
"Something metal. Large, coming fast."  
Veradis concentrated and felt it as well, far out but coming up rapidly. "I've never sensed anything like it. What IS it?"  
In her shock, she released the reins for a moment, and the tauraga gleefully shook her off and ran back towards the Academy.  
"Stupid beast!" Max said.  
Veradis stood next to him and said "Let's take a look."  
Max said "What is it?"  
She held up a windcrafting and he looked in it. Far in the distance, he saw what resembled a very large, solid spike covered ball, rolling rapidly towards them. "Bloody blighted crows!" he swore "It's a crowbegotten feral metal fury!"   
Veradis raised an eyebrow and said "I never heard of them."  
"The First Lord warned me personally that we'd see changes like this in furycrafting. I just never thought they'd come so fast."  
Veradis asked "Should we leave?"  
"No, I need to stop it, before it rolls into the nearest city. Fly back, I don't want you getting hurt."  
She put her hand in his and said, steel in her voice "I'm not going anywhere until we take care of this."

\-----------------------------------------------  
Episode 6: Lady Veradis and Max vs the Feral Metal Fury   
(I finally decided to start naming the episodes accordingly)

Max and Veradis watched as the metal, spike covered ball rolled towards them. They only had seconds. Max said "Let's try hitting it with fire, first." Veradis nodded, and floated into the air.   
Max focused his wind furies, feeling the air press against him, and saw the ball slow down, its spikes nearly stationary. He felt heat surge through and around him, and with a shout, a blast of white hot fire seared out. Then, he leaped into the air, a spike barely missing him.   
He heard, rather than felt Veradis's more focused blast of fire. Below him, he heard a metallic screeching sound. Veradis shouted "It's turning to the left. I'll try freezing it!"  
He saw the ball turn as Veradis sent a gust of ice coating the fury, but as the fury rolled on, the ice coating crunched away.  
The fury was now rolling in circles. Max fell to the ground, and the fury charged at him. He pulled on the earth and a deep trench gouged in front of him.   
Veradis doused it with water, creating a thick layer of mod. The fury landed in the mud, and Max ripped the heat away from the top layer of mud, trapping it.  
Veradis landed and placed her hand on the shuddering but motionless fury. Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds. Max said "What's going on?"  
Veradis said "Ssssh. It's not solid metal. Its core is hematite."  
"So it came from inside a volcano?"  
Veradis stared at Max and said "That means---OH!"  
Veradis then said "Quick, place your hand on it."  
Max placed his land on the fury, which was now calm. He saw the brief image of a beautiful woman, with gems for eyes, and a series of images and memories raced through him, along with a faint voice. "Tell Octavian the Feverthorn Jungle has something he will need."  
Max and Veradis both released the fury, which now lay motionless.  
Max walked over to the nearby river, pulled out his coin, muttering "I hope he knows what he's doing. Little coin, hasten word to thy master."  
Less than a minute later, the full color translucent form of Octavian appeared, with Kitai appearing next to him a moment later.  
"Max? What's going on?"  
"Veradis and I just saw a feral metal fury."  
Octavian nodded and said "But there's more. You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"I saw a woman with gems for eyes and she asked me to tell you the Feverthorn Jungle has something you will need."  
Octavian and Kitai's eyes rose at the same time, and both said "Don't tell anyone about this."  
Max said "OK we won't."  
"It looks like you and Veradis will be going to the Feverthorn Jungle."  
"But nobody has been able to get in for over 500 years."  
"You saw a series of images, didn't you? That seemed more like memories,."  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
"That woman just told you how to get in. But, you both can go in a few days. You'll need to rest and get supplies before you go there."  
"Thanks. I'm really spent and Steak and New Boots left."  
Kitai laughed "So, that is your ploy. I thought you'd be more subtle."  
Max shook his head "Not this time, actually. I wouldn't want to---"  
"Still don't get when I'm teasing, do you, Maximus? We'll see you both, say in three days."  
Octavian and Kitai's forms vanished into the river.  
Veradis said "We should set up camp for the night. I'm too tired to fly right now, and I saw what you call flying. I'm not used to firecrafting so it takes a lot out of me."  
"OK, let's create some shelters for the night."  
Max concentrated and two bubbles of stone came up from the earth. He punched a large hole in each and said "Your summer cottage, my lady."  
Veradis's eyes went up, briefly at the way he said it.  
"I'll see you in the morning." she said, as she gently hugged him.  
"Good night."

\--------------------------------------------------------

Episode 7: Nighttime

Max fell asleep much faster than he thought, and quickly he was dreaming.  
In his dream, he was young and chasing after his brother.  
"Cras, watch out, you'll hit the vase."  
Crassius stumbled and nudged the vase off the table. The vase landed with a crash on the stone floor.  
"What was that?" an angry female voice cried out.  
"Crows, it's mother," Crassius said.  
"I'll talk to her."  
Max's stepmother stormed into the room and glared at the broken vase, then at Max. Without a word, she grabbed Max and dragged him off.  
"Crassius, dear, be a good boy and fetch me the whip."  
"But mother. He didn't do it."  
"That's so sweet of you to try to protect him. But, there's no way you did it. Now, get me the whip."  
Crassius then ran off and came back with a whip. He handed it to his mother, then glanced at Max, sadly. Then Crassius ran off.  
"Stand here, Max."  
Max put his hands on the table. With fury assisted strength, she slammed his head onto the table. He then felt the wood of the table curl around his head and hands, holding them in place.  
He felt his tunic being taken off and then felt the hot lashes of the whip. He tried to hold in the tears, and the shouts, but they came. They always did, and Max saw his blood on the floor.  
Suddenly, Max jerked awake, sweat beading down his face. He whispered "Crows," but was even more surprised to see Lady Veradis poking her head into his shelter.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Just a nightmare."  
She nodded, then slipped inside, next to him. She took his face in her hands, lightly, and said "Tell me."  
"My stepmother and I. She found any reason to whip me."  
"Whipping? How old were you?"  
"She didn't stop until I came into my furies. And then she only stopped when I blew the door off her room and told her, if she whipped me again, I'd kill her."  
She looked at Max, pity in her eyes "I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
Max tried to smile, but felt a tear slide down his cheek instead. "After that, there were a lot of 'accidents' that nearly killed me, so I ran away to the Legions as soon as I was old enough."  
Understanding went through Lady Veradis's face "That's why you were, well, a cad at the Academy. You never thought you'd live long enough."  
Max nodded and replied "And why I never wanted to have a family of my own."  
She sighed and said "And now?"  
He held her hands and said "It feels different, with you, for the first time in my life. I'm---" Max fell awkwardly silent.  
She smiled warmly and said "It's alright. I feel the same. The man you've become, I'm falling in love with you, too."  
The truth rang sincerely in her words, at which point another tear slid down Max's cheek. He shook his head, then hugged her tightly and said "We both need to get back to bed. We'll head back to the city in the morning."  
Lady Veradis kissed him on the cheek, nodded and then left him and went back to her own shelter to sleep.

\-------------------------------  
Episode 8: Return to Riva

The next morning, Max and Lady Veradis came out of their shelters, as the sun was just peeking over the horizon.  
"We'd better set out for Riva." Max said  
Veradis nodded and was about to lift off when Max touched her hand.   
"Yes, what is it?"  
"When we get back, I'd like to take you to dinner at Bordellos."  
Her eyebrows lifted and she replied "Are you sure? They're a bit---exclusive."  
He only smiled and replied "You're worth it."  
"Then I'd love to. The second bell after sundown then?"  
"I'll be there."  
She nodded and lifted off gracefully into the air and zoomed off.  
Max crouched down and felt his wind furies against his skin, then he shoved off and leaped into the air.  
While she raced ahead, Max bounded along at a slightly slower pace. Hours passed uneventfully, though both felt the fatigue of that much windcrafting begin to take seat in their consciousnesses.  
As the sun reached its zenith, they reached the gates of Riva. She set down, exhausted, and saw Max land, throwing up a cloud of dust.   
"Sorry about that," Max said.  
She only sighed and waited as a runner approached them, holding a pair of steaming hot mugs of soup. Both drank the soup greedily.  
"I'll see you tonight then," Veradis replied, "But right now, I could use a nap."  
Max nodded agreement, and hands clasped, they both walked through the gates of the city of Riva. He looked up at one of the spires and muttered "Tonight." He released her hand and leapt up to his chambers, then he barely had time to take off his boots before he collapsed in the bed.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 9: A Meal at Bordellos

Later that evening, after the bell had rung twice, Max sat up and rummaged through his trunk. He found his best dress tunic and, with a gentle effort of will, cause a light current of wind to blew the dust off it. Then, he threw it on and made a bounding leap out of his room towards the restaurant.  
As he flew (if he were very charitable he'd call it that) over the city, he saw the many spires and, far beneath the many holders who had been given refuge before 1 AV. He carefully steered himself from spire to spire, fortunately most of the rooves were empty at this time of the evening.  
In the distance, he saw a fairly squat spire, with smooth arcs of furycrafted stone that supported a much wider platform which itself then seemed to flow into a very large dome. In several more leaps, he made it to the front door.  
Standing outside were a pair of Citizens, in richly embroidered tunics, with equally embroidered attitudes. The one on the left, a tall thin woman with light brown eyes and the light brown hue of skin from the Parcian coasts, turned to him, sniffed and said "You have a reservation, I assune?"  
He said "No, but I am a close personal friend of Gaius Octavian."  
She arched an eyebrow and said "Your name?" as she extended her hand.  
He placed his hand in hers and felt the pulse of a simple watercrafting.   
"I am Antillar Maximus, a close personal friend of Gaius Octavian. I would like seating for two."  
She dropped his hand, her eyes jerked open as if slapped. "Very well then. Come with me."  
She escorted him into Bordellos. At the center of the room, a large, meticulously tended tree arched to the ceiling, extending its top through the roof in classic style. Brightly colored furylamps hung from various branches, green, gold, red and blue in slow cycles. At the base of the tree was a pool of water. The pool covered nearly the rest of the floor.  
From the pool, there were smaller, smoothly carved pillars of marble which rose. There were smaller pillars that flowed from the larger ones. These had cushions on them. He could smell savory spices, sweet treats and hear softly playing music in the background.  
As he looked around, he saw that most of the tables were occupied by various High Lords and Ladies, as well as various Senators.  
The valet then flew Max to an empty table and said "The waiter will be with you shortly."  
Max sat down, waiting patiently. As he watched the door, he saw Lady Veradis enter, in a graceful gown. His heart skipped, once. Then, he heard some commotion as someone in a Seantor's robes approached her. With a gentle windcrafting, he listened to the conversation.  
"Why, Senator Valerius, what a nice surprise?"  
"I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here."  
"Oh?"  
"You do realize you have no land, and therefore are not an elite member of the Citizenry."  
"The First Lord personally authorized my lands to be returned to me."  
"Did he now? I'm sorry to say that the proclamation must go through the Senate. And, right now, we have far many more important matters to attend to."  
Max stood up and flew over to the Senator.  
"Senator Valerius."  
The Senator rolled his eyes, theatrically and said "Ah, the bastard. Clearly you overheard."  
"And, clearly, you are lying. Octavian told me, personally, that the Senatorium has been nearly dead as of late."  
"Did he? Ah, well, he does not understand everything."  
Max dropped his voice to a whisper and said "My lady and I are here to dine."  
"Are you? She has no right to be here."  
Max took her hand and felt the low pulse of anger within her which mirrored his own.  
"If you continue to be as much of an ass, you will regret it."  
Max heard loud shuffling as many people turned away from the confrontation.  
Max felt a wave of heat come from Valerius and Valerius said "Are you threatening me?"  
"There is no law about Citizens, or for that matter, any Aleran, going to this establishment. I would say it is YOU who are threatening US. And, if you continue, I will call you out to the juris macto over it."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
Max gently released Veradis's hand, shrugged and using a gentle shove with earthcrafted strength, shoved Valerius into the pool below. Steam came from the pool and Valerius came out, his face purple with rage.  
"You know what I can do to you," Valerius said.  
"And so do you," Max replied with a cool tone.  
Valerius stomped out and muttered "This isn't over."  
Lady Veradis looked at Max, wide-eyed. "He could ruin your career, maybe even get your Citizenship voted away."  
"He's an ass. He's just trying to get back at you because he's furious about the many positive changes Octavian has made."  
"Still."  
"Would it matter to you, if he did that to me?"  
She put her hand on his and said gently "I wouldn't think any less of you, whatever your social standing. I just don't want to see your life ruined."  
He gently replied "Thank you. Now, shall we eat?" He took her arm and together they flew to the seated table.  
Within a foot of them, Kitai appeared from behind a smoothly windcrafted veil. They could barely hear her windstream. With the lightest of efforts, Max felt their ears pop.  
"That was bravely done, Maximus. I just wish you had thrown him through the door."  
"I just wanted to humiliate the ass. Not get legal charges."  
Veradis said "But his threats?"  
"He's telling falsehoods. After all, nobody saw what happened." Kitai gestured and showed how everyone was, just now, turning around and resuming eating.  
Veradis said "Then you knew?"  
"I knew where you'd go. After all, I suggested it."  
"Thanks, Kitai."  
"Neither me nor my chala want to see your first night together ruined. It was bad enough for us with the Vord."  
She hugged Max and then Veradis and then, after Max released the windcrafting, she left.  
Max and Veradis then waited, as the waiter finally returned and took their orders. Their meal was splendid and Max found, as a parting gift, Kitai had even left credit to pay for this meal.

\--------------------------------------  
Episode 10: Briefing

After Kitai left, Max and Veradis spent hours talking about everything under the sun. By the time the fifth bell had rung,  
it was nearly time for them both to sleep.   
Veradis held Max's hand and said "One last question before we both go back to sleep."  
"Yes, that ass Valerius deserved it."  
She grinned and said "No. What do you see as your future?"  
"I guess I've never really thought about it."  
She smiled and replied "I know. But, I need to know before---" Then she released his hand and blushed.  
Max nodded, held her hand and replied "As soon as I know, I will tell you first."  
He released her hand. Then, they both gently floated off their stools and left the restaurant.

When Max got back to his room, he barely had time to take off his tunic before he passed out.

The next morning, he woke to a loud rapping on his door. "Crows, it's too early." He threw on a clean tunic,   
as the rapping continued. "OK, just a minute."  
He extended his watercrafting senses and blinked "Schultz?"  
He opened the door and saw Centurion Schultz, still wearing the crisp black crow on his Legionaire armor. Now, his armor was wreathed in small   
touches of gold filigree.  
"The Royal Guard?"  
"After the Vord War, we Battlecrows all volunteered to the Royal Guard. Octavian accepted."  
Max clasped the other man's arms and said "It's good to see you again. But what are you doing here?"  
"Octavian wants to see you at once."  
"Did he say why?"  
"He said he talked to you about it, already."  
Max snorted, then said "Fine, lead on." They both left the room and, within several minutes approached a small room   
off to the side of the First Lord's reception hall. Schultz waved him through, giving a crisp salute as he put his hand to his heart.   
Max returned it and walked through the door.  
Max felt his ears pop as he entered a powerful privacy windcrafting. He saw Lady Veradis sitting on a bench, with both  
Octavian and Kitai sitting next to her. Octavian stood up, went over to Max and clasped his forearms.  
"It's been awhile."  
"I take it this is about that metal fury."  
"Yes. I wanted to give you both this letter, authorizing you to draw on any resources you need." He gave Max a signed letter.  
Max said "What I'd like are some answers. Who was that woman we both saw?"  
"She was my instructor, of a sort, in furycrafting. She has a lot of experience."  
"And, mine as well," Kitai added.  
"She told you both something essential is in the Feverthorn Jungle."  
"But nobody has been there in centuries. Nobody could go there, not even the Vord."  
"My guess is she taught you how to get there."  
"Yeah, but if we are to go, we would really like more than just us."  
"As soon as you can explain exactly what she told you to do."  
Max shrugged "I don't know how to explain it."  
Octavian turned and said to Lady Veradis "Can you?"  
"I received a series of images, but they went by too quickly to describe to anyone."  
"That is why you two must go alone."  
"Always giving us the easy tasks, eh, Calderon?"  
Octavian smiled "Of course."  
"Then we will set out tomorrow."  
Octavian nodded.  
Max snorted and said "Did Kitai tell you what happened last night?"  
Kitai had a scandalized look on her face and said "Would the First Lady of Alera ever dream of eavesdropping?"  
Octavian arched an eyebrow and said "No, but Ambassador Kitai might, if it amused her."  
She laughed, a twinkle in her eyes "At last my Aleran is showing some wisdom." Her face took on a serious expression   
as she softly said to Max and Veradis "Tread softly. Even the Herdbane tribe doesn't venture into the Feverthorn  
Jungle anymore."  
Max's eyes lifted "Then they did?"  
"Long ago, yes. Just to the edges. But they don't talk about it, even to other Herdbane tribe members."  
"And you're both sending us there?"  
"Yes," Octavian and Kitai responded.  
Lady Veradis sighed and said "Then we will leave at first light tomorrow."  
Octavian clasped Max's forearms again and said "Take care. Both of you."  
Max nodded and said "We will."  
Max and Veradis then left the small room and, armed with the letter, started getting the supplies they would need to   
venture into the Feverthorn Jungle.

\-----------------------------------------------  
Episode 11: Welcome to the Jungle

The next morning, Lady Veradis and Max walked outside the gates of Riva, where a loaded windcoach was waiting for them. Veradis turned to Max and said "Why?"  
"I'm doing them a favor. After you, dear Lady." Max said, as an attendant opened the door for them.  
They both walked inside and secured the straps, as the attendant closed the door. The muted roar of several combined windstreams came from outside the coach, as they were pressed into their seats.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"If it weren't for us, they'd just be hanging around all day, with nothing to do."  
She sighed, then replied "And it has nothing to do with being lazy."  
"Lazy? I'm saving our strength for the Feverthorn Jungle."  
She smiled slightly "Say it again and I might believe you."  
The coach gently swayed to one side and she pressed up against him.  
"Um---" Max replied, the very pinnacle of wit.   
She laughed merrily and replied "Thought so," as she gently moved back to an upright position.  
Max sighed and readjusted his tunic.

The sun moved rapidly overhead, as they flew far to the south, and the coach touched down near the border of the Feverthorn Jungle. Max and Veradis stepped out and saw the rather tired bearers being poured mugs of hot soup. He approached the lead bearer, pressed a gold crown coin into his hand and said "Thank you."  
The man replied "We'll just unload your supplies, then be on our way, after a brief rest."

By the time the bearers left, the sun was setting, and Max said "We'd better rest here."  
Veradis smiled and said "After all of that hard work, flying?"  
"Exactly," Max grinned back. He took a deep breath and said "Seriously, I wouldn't want to chance going in until morning."  
"Nervous?"  
"I'd be a crowsbegotten fool not to be."  
Veradis then performed a gentle bit of earthcrafting and created a single shelter. Max walked a distance away, when she came out, held his hand and said "We should share one. It's safer that way."  
Max's eyes lifted, but he followed Veradis into their shelter. Then, he yawned, and as the sun set, started to fall asleep, until he felt Veradis's hand on his shoulder.  
He turned to her and she said "Sleep well." He looked into her eyes, kissed her hand gently, though he wanted to do so much more. The way this was going, he'd need to get a more comfortable tunic. Mmmf.  
She took her hand away, then turned away from him and fell asleep.  
After a few minutes had passed and his tunic felt more normal again, he fell asleep as well.

The next morning, they both crawled out of their shelter, taking their woodsman packs with them. The jungle was only a short distance away. Max took a book out of his pack labeled "Advanced Fieldcraft by Count Calderon," and read through the book, briefly.   
Veradis sighed and said with a theatrical tone "And here I thought you were a mighty woodsman."  
Max put his hand against his face, struck a dramatic pose and replied "Rugged good looks, a rapier wit and modesty, sure. Woodsman, no."  
Veradis laughed, then said "I don't think it says a thing about jungles in there."  
Max sighed "Seriously, no, it doesn't. And I did learn some basic fieldcraft in the Legions."  
"Then let's get started."  
Then, they walked into the Feverthorn Jungle.  
As they entered the thick jungle, the bright overhead sunlight seemed to vanish behind rich leafy canopies. Within minutes, the smell of rotting vegetable matter filled their nostrils. In the distance, they heard chittering of insects and musical bird chirps unlike anything they had ever heard.  
Minutes seemed to drag on for hours as Max took a machete out of the pack and started trying to hack a rough path through the thick foliage. Some of the plants oozed a very putrid sap when he sliced them, causing him to feel ill. Veradis came close and he felt the gentle pulse of her watercrafting, sensing for anything that might approach.  
As they continued deeper, the jungle's temperature seemed to drop steadily. Max felt his teeth start to chatter as he had to use the familiar firecrafting learned near the Shieldwall to keep warm. He held Veradis's hand and enclosed her with the firecrafting. He felt his heart beating faster as an icy sense of dread started to come up his spine, and the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise.  
Veradis's eyes opened wide and she gasped, as the thick jungle foliage seemed to be covered with a light coating of frost. Then, they both saw large swaths of the jungle that were both coated in ice and turned the deep brown of death.   
As they continued, they both felt weaker and started to feel ill. But, they continued onward, knowing that they hadn't yet reached what they needed.   
Veradis said "There," and pointed at what she saw in the first image from the woman. It was a circle made of stone, set into the jungle floor. It had deeply carved grooves radiating out from the center and symbols that neither of them understood carved between the lines. The stone itself seemed covered with spots of a deep brown.  
They both stumbled onto the circle, their hearts pounding. This area of the jungle was completely barren. As they both reached it, the entire jungle became silent. Max said "Look," as, around them, they saw at least a dozen transparent forms that were once human. But, where their hearts should have been, there were gaping black holes which were surrounded with sparkles.   
And they saw that each and every one of them was holding what looked like a stone knife, raised above their head. They came closer and Max and Veradis both felt their blood seem to freeze in their bodies.  
"Now," Max gasped.

\-----------------------------------------------  
Episode 12: The Trek Continues

Lady Veradis stood with her back to Max and Max felt rather than saw the finest weavings of watercraft as well as a rapidly increasing throbbing beat from the ground itself. Without thinking, he moved his hands in a complex, fluid motion and saw thin wisps of fog intertwine with the moisture. Briefly, he felt a searing agony as one of the ghostly daggers touched his skin.  
Veradis started to gasp as she felt his pain. Max tightly gripped the hilt of the machete and the pain receeded. Words spilled out of both of their lips, in unison. Then, they held hands and felt searing heat race through each other, and with a shout, released frozen daggers from the mist. The daggers mixed with the searing heat and covered the jungle around them with cool steam.  
The ghostly forms backed away and stood still. Their hands lowered the daggers and they waited.  
Max and Veradis came out of their trances and Veradis grabbed Max's arm, where the skin was already blackening. She concentrated and swore as the deadly necrosis of his skin slowly receeded. When she looked up, she saw Max's forehead was slick with sweat, and he felt suddenly very tired, but at least the black line on his skin had been changed to a smooth pink.  
Max said "Thank you, my Lady." She smiled and nodded, but then pointed at the ghosts who were still standing. Their daggers were at their sides, and the sparkles around their hearts now appeared as solid purple lines.  
Max breathed deeply and slowly stood up. He said "Who are you?"  
A minute passed, when Max and Veradis both felt a series of voices that echoed in their heads. One of them said "We are Those Who Guard."  
"Guard what?" Max asked.  
"Our home."  
Max whispered to Veradis "I love how talkative they are."  
Veradis replied "Quiet."  
The voice answered "We only speak to those who are Anointed. Everything else, dies."  
Max felt his forehead sweat and said "So we are Anointed?"  
"You proved it, just now. Both of you."  
Max thought to himself then said "Um---yes, exactly. We are Anointed."  
Lady Veradis, who was holding his hand, felt slightly nervous.  
"So you are."  
"What may we call you?"  
"You may call me Gabor."  
"I am Max, and this," he said pointing to Veradis "is Lady Veradis."  
"Why have you returned?"  
Thinking quickly, he replied "A friend said we needed to retrieve something for our leader."  
Gabor replied "Then you will want to meet with ours."  
"And how may we get to him? Can you show us the way?"  
"I cannot show you the way. My place is here."  
Max shrugged "Any pointers then?"  
"Go towards the rising sun for three days of travel and you will reach our temple."  
"Thank you," Max replied.  
The ghosts, as one, faded from view and Max and Veradis both continued walking to the east as the sun proceeded overhead.

\----------------------------------------------  
Episode 13: A Flight

After they had trudged through a bit more of the jungle, Max turned to Veradis and said "What are we doing? We both can fly, right?"  
"Yes, but---"  
"I'll go try a short flight to see what I can see."  
"Just a---"  
Max didn't hear anything else as his windstream roared him above the trees. For a glorious moment, he saw the thick canopy of trees, and far off in the distance, what seemed to be a faint thin beam of light reaching into the sky.  
The next moment, he felt an enormous force shove him back down to earth. His windstream collapsed nearly as abruptly as if someone had thrown salt into it. He plummeted back to earth.  
"Bloody crows," he swore as he barely landed on his feet a moment later, then fell onto his butt.  
Veradis sighed, put her hands on her hips and said "If you had let me finish, I was going to say there is something that prevents flight."  
Max stood up slowly, sighed and said "I noticed."  
"Next time, do try to listen to me."  
"Alright. Next time we're going through a jungle that hasn't been explored in centuries, I promise."  
She shook her head then smiled faintly. She put her hand on his shoulder and gently said "Besides, you could have been killed."  
Max's grin faded and he looked gently in her eyes and said "OK."  
She sighed and they slowly continued onwards. Max kept picking his way through the brush. Every once in awhile, there were other stones underfoot. The stones were clearly roughly carved, but the thick jungle foliage had mostly covered them up.   
"I think we're on what's left of a road," he said.  
Veradis looked down and said "At least we're going in the right direction."  
They walked onwards for some time, until the sun started receeding below the trees. By this time, they were both quite tired. Max performed the usual fieldcraft to create a shelter and they both crawled inside. Max fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, Max woke to find Veradis draped over him, her arm around him. "Crows, I wish I hadn't been so tired last night," he thought. Out loud, he said "I think it's time to go." Veradis looked at him, stared for a moment, sighed, then rolled off. Max was very thankful he was on his side, for obvious reasons.  
They walked out of the shelter and Max's stomach rumbled. Veradis took a pair of travel biscuts out of her backpack and they started eating. However, they soon overheard a faint rumbling sound that came from the trees.  
Veradis looked upward and calmly sensed for anything unusual, but there was so much unfamiliar life in the jungle that she couldn't really recognize anything.  
"Sorry, Max, I don't know what it is."  
"So, no calming whatever it is down?"  
"I think we should get back on the trail, slowly."  
The rumbling had descended into a low throated growl, barely audible over the cacpohany of noise the jungle birds, insects and animals made as the sun arose.  
Max nodded and reached for the machete. He handed it to Veradis. "Why?" she whispered.  
"In case you need it."  
"I have a better idea," Veradis replied. "Can you do a veil?"  
"Not very well. It's not something I ever practiced."  
"Neither wood or wind veil?"  
"No. You?"  
"Same."  
"Crows," Max whispered.  
Veradis suddenly felt a pulse of rage which caused her to gasp.  
Then, with only a faint rustle of leaves to mark its drop, a large spotted cat leapt out of the tree at them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 14: Roads

Max pulled his windcrafting senses in and felt time slow dramatically. He looked up and saw the spotted cat leaping down, and using earthcrafted strength, jumped to meet it in midair. He twisted his body as the cat twisted its neck to tear Max apart. As they hit the ground, he grabbed its paws and tumbled, throwing the cat several yards away.  
His grip on his windcrafting started to fade as the pain of the fall started to register. Then, he saw the cat flip in midair to land on its legs. With a roar, it lunged at him.  
He lowered his shoulder and bulled into the cat, but the sheer mass knocked him over. The cat righted itself and Max ducked as it charged. As it closed, he pulled on his windcrafting again and watched the cat slowly speed towards him. He grabbed it and forced it onto its hind paws, then using earthcrafter strength, slammed it onto its back. He heard a loud crunch and saw the cat was not moving. Instead, it looked at him and growled softly.  
Veradis looked at Max and simply said "Thank you. But, sit down for a minute. You've been badly hurt."  
Max said "Yeah," as the culumative pain finally caught up with him. He sat down, next to the paralyzed cat.  
Veradis poured water from her canteen over Max's body and he felt a soothing warmth wash over him.  
"Thank you, my Lady." he replied. At which point, Veradis simply smiled.  
"We really need to get moving," Max said, "I don't want to run into any more cats like this one."  
Veradis looked at the cat and said "It's not dead. What should we do with it?"  
Max sighed and replied "Do with it? It nearly made us a meal."  
Veradis looked at him and said "Do you want me to do it then?"  
"Can you handle it?"  
Veradis glared at Max.  
"No, I mean the feeling of ending a life that way."  
"Oh."  
Max put his hand on her shoulder and said "If you want, I can take care of it."  
Max looked at the cat which had stopped growling and which was just staring at him.  
Just then, they heard a pair of tiny mews. Out of the brush came two much smaller, fuzz covered cats that nuzzled the big one.  
"Crows," Max said "No wonder you couldn't calm it, Veradis. It was protecting its young."  
"We have to go," Veradis said. She looked away and said "Do what you need to."  
Max sighed, laid his hand on the cat and focused his watercrafting. The cat slowly stood up and backed away. Max then reached into his pack and tossed a piece of meat to the cat. The cat snatched up the meat and left with its kittens.  
Veradis looked at Max and said "Couldn't do it?"  
"Not to a mother who was just protecting its young."  
She smiled warmly and said "It's better this way. Let's go."  
They continued down the path. As the day continued onwards, they saw the occasional stones become more numerous and start to resemble a worn down road. The stones by now were smoother and, by early afternoon, they were a clearly marked out road, with jungle foliage of various kinds on either side.   
They saw, occasionally, small stone braziers which were filled with ashes. Every so often, the braziers were filled with a dark rust-colored dust. And, every so often, Max caught out of the corner of his eye, the cat he had healed. And he would sometimes throw her a small piece of a travel biscut.   
As the sun set, they were surprised to see another of the ghostly figures appear. He had his dagger sheathed, and the black hole in his heart was surrounded by a solid line.  
"Have we met before?" Max asked.  
"I am the youngest of Gabor's group. You may call me Aapo."  
Max nodded. "I assume you are here to help?"  
Aapo replied "Yes. I will stand watch until morning."  
"There is a spotted cat with two kittens. I think she's friendly, or at least neutral."  
He nodded "We call them jaguars. I will watch for her as well."  
Max said "Thank you."  
Veradis then said "Let's get some rest before we continue."  
She then performed the earthcrafting and they both entered the shelter. They both fell asleep fairly quickly.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 15: Arrival  
The next morning, Max and Veradis, along with the spectral form of Aapo, sent out along the now clear road. The sun slowly climbed overhead as the miles slipped past. Occasionally, the main road seemed to have branches that led off into the jungle, but the branches were in far worse shape.  
The smell of the jungle also semeed to become, denser somehow. Every now and then, Max and Veradis saw a large mound alongside the road. After seeing several of these, Max asked "Aapo, what are these mounds?"  
"Sacrifices."  
Veradis and Max both grimaced slightly, then Veradis asked "What happened to your people?"  
"I only remember what my grandfather told me before he passed. Long ago, according to legends, we had a thriving civilization. We had many fine temples carved out of stone, and irrigation channels to water our fields. Then, one day, Bacab banished us from our homes."  
Veradis replied "Something similar happened to us as well."  
Max then turned to Aapo and said "But what happened when you got here?"  
"Bahlam came to claim us. At first, our crops flourished here, but one day a wasting illness started to take our youngest. Our head priest prayed to Bahlam and was told what we needed to do."  
"What was that?"   
"I do not remember. You will need to ask our head priest."  
Max shook his head and said "Crows."  
Aapo sighed as they continued walking. As they walked further, the thick jungle started to thin out, and those plants which were still in the ground started to look sickly, with brown starting to dominate the lush greens they saw previously.  
By the time the sun had mostly set, they saw the peak of a large stone construction barely over the much thinner canopy of trees.  
"I can go with you no further." Aapo said.  
"Why not?"  
"That temple is on holy ground. As the Anointed, you both may enter. I may not."  
Veradis turned to Aapo and said "You are welcome to come with us, if you want."  
"Thank you, but I am being literal."  
"Oh," Veradis replied.  
Then, Max shrugged and created the shelter, where Veradis and Max went inside and slept.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 16: Temple  
The next morning, Veradis and Max crawled out of the shelter and did not see Aapo's ghostly form. They continued walking on the road. By the time the stone temple rose far above them, the earth held no plant life. The stonework underfoot was flawless, the perimeter carved with elaborate runes. Max and Veradis felt a tingle as they walked over the threshold separating the jungle from the temple grounds.  
There was a set of stone arches, about twice as tall as Max. Further along the ground, before the first temple steps were a pair of flat circular pools. When Max walked over to one, he put his hand in and felt the water. "I feel a current, and the water is fresh."  
Veradis walked over to Max and they both drank hungrily from the pool.   
Veradis felt a chill along his spine and she stood up. She pulled Max's shoulder and Max stood up.  
They both saw another spectral form. He was thickly muscled, wearing an elaborate headdress made of feathers and had a dagger on his belt. Unlike all of the others they had seen, his heart area had a solid purple glow.  
Max said "Are you the high priest?"  
The figure nodded and said "I am Cadmael, high priest of Bahlam. This is my domain."  
He walked towards Max, put his hand on his dagger, and an eyeblink later, his spectral form transformed, in a flash, to what appeared to be a man.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Max said "We are the Anointed."  
"So you claim."  
"Your friends let us in."  
"I'm certain you performed the Ritual of Rememberance. But, what do you want?"  
"We need something from you."  
"I assume, it is this," he pointed to the dagger on his belt.  
Max thought for a moment and said "Yes. But, how did you transform just now?"  
Cadmael shrugged. "This is my domain. I may assume my form, here. But, you must do something for me."  
"What is it?"  
"We are bound here. All of us, and we need a sacrifice to release us."  
Max's eyes hardened "Aapo told us what sacrifices you use. The answer is no."  
Cadmael smiled and replied "You have no choice."  
Max replied "The crows I don't. Let's go, Veradis."  
They drew windcrafted speed to them and started to run back, but as they hit the edge of the jungle, they both felt as if they hit a wall. They both struggled to go through it, but it felt like thick honey. Max tried pulling at the edges of the stones using earthcrafter strength, but the stones would not move. Then, in anger, Max blasted a potent firecrafting at the stones, but the stones just seemed to suck it in. Veradis sighed and said "It appears he was right. Let's go talk to him."  
They turned around and walked back to the priest.  
"Now, you have shown me some of your magic. I will show you some of mine."  
He raised his hands and started chanting in a liquid language that neither understood, although they both felt a coldness grip their insides. They both fell to the ground in pain, and when they stood up, there were thousands of spectral forms around them.  
"But Aapo said he was not allowed on holy ground."  
"If I choose it, they will come."  
"Now, choose one of you, or it will be both."  
They felt the spectral bodies surround them.  
Veradis whispered to Max "Don't."  
"It's my fault you're here, Veradis." He held her hand and whispered "I love you, my Lady."  
Veradis cried, not bothering to use her watercrafting to stop the tears. "Now you tell me. Now?"  
Max said "I won't have another chance." Out loud, he said "I'll go."  
Cadmael nodded and said "Then you may go."  
Veradis shook her head and said "I'm not going anywhere without him."  
Cadmael then said "Fine. You will watch." With a gesture, Veradis felt her body stiffen as Cadmael and Max walked up the stairs to the temple. She felt her feet move and follow them up the stairs. When they reached the top, she felt herself sit and she would have gasped if she could, when she saw what was below her.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 17: Sacrifice   
She expected to see a small stone altar, barely visible from her height, and perhaps a mountain of skeletons, the sacrifices she saw outside the temple.  
Instead, she saw rows and rows of gently curved seating, and a huge expanse of floor. There were rows of stone steps that led far down to a floor. It was enormously large, much more so than it appeared from the outside. There was a small pair of metal circles which she saw glinting in the noonday sunlight. The circles were around 30 feet off the ground, on opposite sides of the arena.  
She felt her hands free and created a windcrafting. She saw Max standing next a few feet from Cadmael. The floor of the stadium stretched out in an oval. She felt a gentle chill and, a quick glance around her showed the rows filling with the spectral beings. Within seconds, they were all seated, and they stared at the two people far below.  
She used another minor windcrafting to hear what Cadmael and Max were saying.

"In ages past, teams would compete to get a ball through those hoops," Cadmael said, pointing to the two metal hoops, "But now, we will use the only means available."  
Max snorted "Fight to the death?"  
"Of course. Here," Cadmael touched a panel in the ground and pilled out a small metal sword. He gave it to Max.  
Max inspeted it. The sword was about the same length and weight as his familiar gladius and seemed to be in perfect condition.  
"Nothing more original?"  
Cadmael sighed. "I am as bound as your mate, in my own ways."  
"Any rules?" Max asked.  
"Neither of us may use our sorceries upon the other. If you do, she dies immediately."  
"And if you do?"  
Cadmael smiled "You couldn't stop me, if I wanted to. For all her power, she can only move her hands. And that only because I have allowed it."  
Max sighed "When do we begin?"  
"After the gong sounds three times."  
Max said "Wha---" then heard a loud, mellow gong.  
He gripped his sword more tightly as the gong struck twice more.  
Cadmael rushed towards him, and Max drew on his metalcrafting and stopped a dozen strokes in a second. Max lashed out and Cadmael blocked his swift strokes. Max drew in strength and slammed Cadmael in the shoulder, sending him flying a few feet. Max rushed in as Cadmael bounded into the air.  
Max ducked as Cadmael's dagger flashed inches from his head, then Max vaulted into the air. Cadmael bounded up to meet him and Max tried to spin to meet him, but he felt Cadmael's dagger flashing towards him.  
Just then, a brief blast of fire came from the stands, causing Cadmael to flinch and giving Max time to turn.  
Cadmael muttered and Max saw Veradis stop moving.  
"Crows take you!" Max swore as he descended. Cadmael fell towards him and Max slashed with elemental fury, his blade covered in fire. His fire covered blade went through Cadmael, doing no damage. Max then felt Cadmael's dagger thrust into his heart.  
Cadmael smiled "You assumed I was the one enforcing that rule? The very temple itself does."  
"You---" Max choked out, as he felt a blackness cover his heart, and his vision started to fade.  
"When you sheathed your sword in fire, you broke the rule. As I knew you would. And, now it is time for the sacrifice."  
Cadmael gently removed his dagger from Max's chest, wiped it clean. Max's eyes started to glaze over.  
Cadmael said "Our god needs the right sacrifice. With this, we are all free, and we thank you." as he nodded, then without a word, plunged the dagger into his own heart.  
Cadmael then disappeared, as did all of the spectral observers. Veradis flew down the stairs, landing next to Max. She put her hand on his and started to cry.  
Then, for an instant, she felt the faintest pulse of life, and her eyes hardened with determination. She remembered back, years ago, when she and Isana saved Araris Valerian. And, come what may, she could offer her love no less than Isana offered hers. She put both of her hands on his shoulders and everything went black with her exertion.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 18: Inside Out

When Veradis awoke, the jungle was silent. Max was only a foot or so from her. He stood up, slowly, but then she saw a dark shadow with a tentacle that was wrapped around his throat. She looked at her feet and saw the stones had no runes on them. "This must be a fever dream," she thought to herself.  
As she went to approach Max, he held up a hand and pointed to the tentacle. She remained silent, but approached and touched Max's hand. Then, she heard a third voice, with a cool tenor she never heard from anyone in her life.   
"Maximus, if you agree, everything you have ever wanted can be yours."  
"No," Max whispered.  
"Recognition."  
Max shuddered and a tear went down his face.  
"An end to feeling alone," the voice continued.  
Max shook his head, slightly.  
Veradis didn't speak a word, but her thoughts rang out with crystal clarity from the very earth itself. "You're not alone, my love."  
Max's eyes widened and he turned to Veradis, seeing her for the first time since he woke.  
Max felt his throat being constricted more tightly and he gasped.  
The voice said "Join us. Now."  
Max shook his head, more firmly this time.  
"Die," the voice said, as the tentacle gripped more tightly. Max fell to the ground.  
Veradis felt a white hot rage surge through her, and with a flick of her hand, a flare of white fire engulfed the tentacle, causing it to vanish with a scream.  
Max stood up, slowly and said "What?" He turned around and saw the shadow fading. In the distance, he heard a far too familiar metallic screeching sound and saw the sky blackened with the form of vordknights.  
Veradis said "This isn't real. We're in your mind."  
The screeching sound became louder and the vordknights now covered the whole of the sky.  
Max held her hand. He nodded at her and they both held their other hands straight out. A white burst of fire erupted from them and engulfed the entire sky of vordknights. They all vanished without a sound.   
The metallic screeching, however, changed pitch and the shape of the Vord queen appeared, her hair flapping behind her. In one hand she wielded a sword made of vord chitin, and the other had a purple fireball. She threw the fireball at Max and Veradis.  
They both leapt skyward as the fireball engulfed the ground, turning it to glass. They flew apart and each called down bolts of white lightning that slammed into the vord queen. With a brief screech, the queen vanished, and everything faded to black.

When they woke, they were on what seemed to be a beach made of black sand, the ocean smooth as glass. Overhead, there was a pale gleam of moonlight, although no stars were overhead. They looked around and Max swore "Crows, I didn't think I had this much room in my head."  
Max felt a wave of sadness overcome him. He felt all of his failures, all of his abuse as a child. And, overhead, he saw another wave of vord. A voice said "You will always fail. You were always unwanted, unloved, abandoned."  
Veradis stood up and she felt a similar wave of sadness. The voice said to her "And you are worthless. You have no land. No place among your people. Not even the ability to bear children."  
Max looked at Veradis and the voice told him "She doesn't love you. She wants the status she can gain. You are nothing to her."  
Veradis looked at Max and the voice told her "He wants what he always has. A conquest of a pretty girl. He'll leave you as soon as he's done with you."  
Max and Veradis both felt the sadness thicken, drawing them apart.  
A form approached from the waves. It was wearing a cloak and its face resembled a shark, its hands were tentacles.  
"Both of you. Come with me. Now."  
Max touched Veradis' hand, but she pushed it away. Gently, he put his hand on her shoulder and she wept. He held her for what felt like an eternity, when she looked up at him. "Is it true?" she asked.  
"You know what's true, my lady. We've both felt it."  
Gently, he released her, and she looked at the shark faced creature which emerged from the water. It hadn't moved.  
Slowly, their sadness waned as a gentle white glow surrounded them. The creature spread its hands and dark purple lightning lashed out at them. The lightning simply vanished before reaching them.  
Max said "Shall we?"   
Veradis's eyes hardened as she said "Yes."  
They stood close together as the creature drew a dagger that pulsed with purple light. Max reached down and a shimmering gladius appeared in his hand. Sharkface raced towards them, his dagger held high. At the last instant, they separated as Max threw himself to the ground and lashed out with his weapon.  
Sharkface screamed as a cut of blazing white appeared on his face. He lunged towards Max, but Max tucked into a roll, rose to his feet and leapt to avoid another lunge by Sharkface. Another swipe and Sharkface's dagger fell to the sand, his tentacle severed. Before Sharkface could grab it with another tentacle, Max swung his sword down and the dagger shattered.  
As Sharkface turned towards Max, he was hit from behind by a brilliant white fireball. He vanished and the beach was silent once more.   
Max went over to Veradis. As they reached each other, everything faded to black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 19: Under It All

When Max and Veradis finally woke up, the sun was high overhead. They looked down, and the stones had runes carved in them. They both breathed a sigh of relief.   
As they both stood up, Max spotted a dagger at his feet. He peered closely at it. It looked like it was made of glass smooth obsidian, with a few light white speckles. Its hilt was made of carved granite, and a deep purple aura surrounded it. Max went to gently grasp it, but felt a chill run down his spine.  
"Crows, I think this dagger is alive."  
Veradis looked at him "I think we should destroy it."  
Max nodded, and they both walked a few feet away from the dagger. They both let loose blasts of flame that covered the dagger, but the dagger seemed to eat the fire.  
Max walked over to it, but as he approached it, the dagger seemed, if anything, slightly colder than it was a moment ago.  
Veradis looked at the dagger and said "What should we do with it?"  
"This must be what we were supposed to bring. But, it feels so wrong, like it doesn't belong here."  
Veradis then added "It has a Name."  
"You heard it too?"  
"Nem---"  
"Don't say it!" she said, putting her hand over his mouth.  
Max nodded and they stood next to the dagger. They heard a faint grumbling noise and looked towards the sound. A section of the ground had slid aside, several feet away.  
Without saying a word, they walked over to the hole. They saw a smooth ramp descending far into the earth.  
"I'll go take a look," Max said. "I need you to stay here to watch that...thing."  
Veradis crossed her arms and replied "Are you insane? You have no idea what's down there."  
Max sighed, "Then let's go."  
Together, they both descended down the ramp. The passageway was dry and every few feet, there were faint green lights that just seemed to flow from the wall. The corridor was just tall enough for them both to walk upright, and three times as wide across. Surprisingly, it seemed to be in perfect condition, with no cracks in the wall, ceiling or floor. Nor were there any runes visible.  
As they continued walking, the sounds of the jungle, which had resumed after they woke, receded into silence. After what seemed like years, they reached a large, smooth hole. The hole was several feet deeper than the ground, but they were both stunned by what sat in the hole.  
"Great furies," Veradis said.  
Max was speechless.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 20: The Heart

Seated in the hole was a large, perfectly smooth orb, several feet in size. The orb glowed a brilliant green, although other colors slowly flowed within it, giving it a green-tinted opalescent appearance. It didn't make a sound, but both Max and Veradis felt a warm, slow pulsing coming from the orb.  
Max approached the orb and touched it. As he did, images rapidly flashed through his mind, too quickly for him to remember, and he pulled his hand away, gasping.  
Veradis touched the orb and saw another set of images which she could not describe. After pulling her hand away, she said "It's. I don't know how to describe it."  
"Can we move it?" Max asked.  
Veradis summoned earthcrafted strength and pulled at the orb. As she did, it abruptly popped out of the pit and hovered a few inches off the ground.   
"Furies," she said.  
Max pulled at the orb and was surprised to see it seemed to follow him, like an eager puppy.  
"Let's head for the surface."  
They both walkd back up the surface, the light of the orb far exceeding the dim illumination they saw on the way down. Some time later, they reached the surface, and the orb was right behind them.  
"What do we do with that...thing?" Veradis said, pointing to the black dagger.  
Max reached down and found a small round stone. He exerted some earthcrafting and made a small stone box out of it.  
"Let's put it in here," he said, "Hold this for me." Veradis held the box open.  
He reached down for the dagger's hilt and felt a sense of nausea as he grabbed it. He staggered and felt dizzy, but he breathed quickly, slowly stood up and dropped the dagger into the box and shut the lid. As soon as he released it, he felt normal again.  
Veradis held the box for a moment. Max gently quested out with his wind furies, overhead, and felt the skies seemed clear.  
"I think we can fly now," he said.  
Veradis smiled "Let's go."  
Veradis took off, and Max did his giant bounding leaps after her. Max was very relieved, but not surprised, when the orb followed his bounding leaps. They made excellent time and were able to reach the border of the jungle by nightfall. They both landed and walked a ways out of the jungle.  
Veradis peformed the earthcrafting to make their shelter, while Max performed an earthcrafting to bury the box with the dagger in it. They were both asleep as soon as they entered the shelter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 21: Return  
The next morning, when they awoke, they stumbled out and found the orb still sitting in place. However, next to it was a dead man, his face twisted into a grimace of absolute terror. His arm was a foot from the orb, but ended in a burned stump.  
Max looked at him and felt rather queasy.  
Veradis looked at Max and said "I guess we know it can't be moved, unless it wants to."  
Max shook his head and said "Let's grab that box and get back to Riva. He walked over to the ground and earthcrafted the box out of the ground. A quick touch confirmed the chilly feeling of the dagger still inside.  
He looked at the orb and said "We're going now."  
The orb hovered off the ground like an eager puppy, although now Max thought of it as a bloodthirsty lion.  
They took off and the orb followed them through the sky. They flew onward for the rest of the day, and reached Riva's gates by nightfall.  
As they landed, they saw a runner approach with cups of hot soup. They both drank the soup greedily and felt very fatigued. The runner stared at the glowing orb and said "By the Great Furies, what is that?"  
Max looked at the man and said "This? It's for the First Lord."  
The runner stared and quickly opened Riva's gates.  
They slowly walked inside, the orb hovering. It vanished suddenly and Max glanced back at Veradis.  
She was holding a windcrafted veil around the orb. Her head felt light and she said "Let's get this to the First Lord. Quickly."  
They flew to a large tower and saw Schultz standing on guard.  
Max said "Schultz, we need to put something in a vault."  
"What?"  
Veradis gasped and the veil collapsed, revealing the orb, still hovering in place.  
"Crows!" Schultz swore.  
"It's for the First Lord."  
Schultz said "I'll get someone."  
Max nodded, then he put up a windcrafted veil. However, he was so tired that he could only keep the veil up for a few seconds before it collapsed. He felt immense pressure on his head as he thought to himself "Should have practiced veils more than I practiced on Lady Tivus."  
Max barely heard the approaching footsteps.   
"Max?" said a familiar voice.  
Max looked up and saw Kitai standing at the door.  
"Kitai? We need---"  
"To hide something. I know. Come with me."  
With a gentle gesture, she veiled the orb perfectly, and then opened a smooth hole in the tower. Max, Veradis and Kitai went through the opening which then closed behind them.  
Kitai then dropped the veil and gazed at the orb. "I've never seen anything like it. It almost feels, alive."  
Max said "It killed someone. Don't touch it."  
Her eyes widened, then she nodded, once.  
"Both of you. Bed. Now. We'll talk in the morning."  
They both passed out from the fatigue of the journey and their crafting.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 22: The Morning After  
The next morning, Veradis woke up on top of Max. Both were still clothed, but she felt warmly content to lie still, feeling Max's beating heart and warmth.   
Max woke up a few minutes later and brushed Veradis's hair gently back. He kissed her, gently and she placed a hand on his arm.  
"Was what that...thing...said true?" she asked.  
Max sighed and whispered "Just fears. You?"  
"Yes. Same with me."  
"You know how I feel." She whispered back "Yes. Softer, gentler than I've felt from you before."  
He put his hands in hers and replied "I...love you."  
She felt the ringing sincerity and a light quavering that felt like a tint of fear.  
"Why the fear? You know I love you as well."  
Max felt her truth as deeply and he said "It's hard for me to talk about, even now."  
"It's alright," she sald.  
"Do you want to?" he asked. She felt a slow pulse of earthcrafting, so gentle it felt unconscious.  
"Eventually, yes. I promise. But, not now. We're not exactly in private." She pointed to the pair of Royal Guardsmen who stood at the edge of the door.  
Max smiled and replied "I'll hold you to that."  
She stood up and gave Max a warm, slightly seductive smile, but merely said "Do."  
Max stood up a few minutes later, when his tunic felt more comfortable. Then, they both walked, hands clasped, into the next room.  
Kitai smiled and nodded. "Octavian has to finish his weekly watercrafted sending. And, Veradis, I have good news for you."  
Veradis said "What is it?"  
"The Senate has formally voted to restore your lands to you."  
"But that other Senator Valerius---"  
"You see, when Max here had his little talk with the Senator, some tactless barbarian happened to overhear," she said with a twinkle in her eye.  
Max grinned and said "Oh? And what did this barbarian do?"  
"She just happened to repeat his comments during a break on the floor of the Senate."  
Veradis chuckled and replied "It didn't go well for him then?"  
"Absolutely not. Most Senators were horrified that he would do such a mean, petty thing to a grieving woman who lost her whole family to the Vord."  
Max laughed loudly "That's brilliant, Kitai."  
Kitai sniffed and replied "Naturally," then grinned herself.  
Octavian entered the room and smiled "There are even rumors that the honorable Senator will lose his re-election bid."  
Max grinned and clasped Octavian's arms. "It's good to see you, as always."  
Octavian returned the grips and said "I'm glad to see you both made it out alive. Kitai told me some of what happened. Now, let's go look at this orb."

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 23: The Orb

Kitai, Octavian, Max and Veradis left the room and went down a smoothly spiraling staircase, until they reached a layer of solid stone. There were four large stone gargoyles sitting along the walls. Octavian made a motion and the stone underneath flowed into a ramp. They all walked down the ramp and entered a large, circular chamber.  
Max said "So we're underground?"  
Kitai looked at Max and nodded. She then made a minor furycrafting and the room was lit up with a set of small white flames. In the light, the orb gleamed but sat otherwise motionless on the floor.  
"The orb didn't try to hurt you?" Max asked.  
"No. It followed me," she replied. She thought for a moment then added "It almost feels alive."  
Octavian glanced at Kitai and said "Should we tell them?"  
Kitai pressed her hand against the orb for a few more seconds, then nodded and said "Yes. This orb. It feels like...her."  
Octavian then said "Max, Veradis, what we're about to tell you must remain secret. Don't mention this to anyone else."  
Max's eyes lifted as he said "Alright, Calderon."  
Veradis said "I give my word to keep this secret."  
Both Octavian and Kitai nodded, feeling the truth in her statement.  
"Alright, who is this 'her' that Kitai mentioned?"  
Octavian replied "It's the fury who taught me and Kitai our furycrafting."  
"Great Furies."  
"She was on that level, yes."  
"Was?"  
"Yes. After the events of the Vord invasion, her, well, focus was destroyed. So she has died."  
"Then how could Veradis and I see her?"  
"She said she wasn't completely gone, and that 'death' is a poor word to describe what was happening to her."  
Octavian walked over and put his hand next to Kitai's on the orb and he nodded. "Kitai is right. This feels like her. Sort of." He turned to the orb and directly asked it "Who are you?"  
The orb shimmered for a moment, then a series of images appeared. They all felt a voice echo in their heads, even if it didn't come through their ears.  
"I Am. I do not have a name. I am one with the jungle. And I preserve what is and what was."  
"What can you show me?" Octavian asked.  
"All I have seen, and all that has been turned over to my care."  
"Then, what is this?" Max approached and held out the stone box.  
"Darkness. Decay. Destruction. It has a Name. Nemesis."  
Kitai's eyes widened as she felt the cold aura from the box. "That is...wrong. Not from here."  
Octavian nodded "Is it a weapon?"  
The voice echoed "It desires to corrupt, to control, and will destroy what it cannot."  
Max said "We couldn't destroy it. Veradis and I both blasted it with fire and it just...ate it."  
Octavian asked the voice "Can we destroy this?" pointing to the box.  
The voice replied "If you did, it would release that which lies inside."  
"We'll figure something out," he replied. "But, for now, please join us for lunch."  
They all left the room, Octavian re-sealed it and they went back up to the main chamber to eat.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 24: A Meeting  
For the next few hours, Max, Veradis, Kitai and Octavian had a very leisurely meal. As their lunch came to a close, there was a gentle knock on the door. Octavian said "Come in, Sir Ehren."  
Ehren opened the door. He entered and said "Sire."  
Octavian smiled and said "It's just us. Since when do I stand on ceremony, in private?"  
Ehren smiled in return and said "Already taking after your grandfather?"  
"Only in some ways." He approached Ehren and clasped his arms in greeting. "It's good to see you. What brings you here?"  
"The land being given back to Lady Veradis," he nodded and bowed slightly at Veradis. She nodded and smiled in return.  
"Oh?"  
"Just needs your official signature. The Senate had to write a new one after Senator Valerius ripped up the old one."  
Octavian sighed and signed the document, pressing his signet dagger to create a seal next to it.  
"You didn't have to bring that in, personally, Ehren. What is it, really?"  
Ehren looked around and said "High Lord Doroga has just arrived, along with Hashat and Skaraga."  
Kitai's eyes widened "Then they're here about my request."  
Ehren said "Indeed."  
Max said "Wait. What request?"  
Kitai said "I wanted a horse," as Octavian gave her a slight smile and replied "But you don't regret it."  
She laughed, then kissed him fiercely and replied "No. But, this has never happened."  
"And?" Octavian asked.  
Max said "You're going to be a headman, Kitai?"  
Kitai smiled and said "I knew you had a brain in there, Maximus."  
Veradis said "I could have told you that."  
Kitai smiled impishly and said "It's been long enough. Have you two mated yet?"  
Veradis and Max both blushed, as Max replied "Been busy."  
Octavian then added "And you're diverting the conversation, chala."  
Kitai rolled her eyes and said "I had to try. I gave my word. But, Max is right. If the horto agrees, I would be the headman of the Aleran tribe."  
"Well, do they agree?" Octavian asked.  
"They wouldn't come here if they did not."  
Just then, there was a loud, heavily accented voice at the door "May we enter?"  
Kitai said "Please do," and the door opened smoothly, revealing a heavily muscled Marat wearing a now faded and ripped tunic that barely covered his chest. Next to him, a slender woman entered.  
Octavian smiled and said "Always a pleasure, High Lord Doroga."  
"How is your whelp?"  
Kitai added "Our whelp is sleeping. Hashat? Where's your chala?"  
"Grazing outside. She wouldn't have liked being carried up here."  
Doroga added "You know why we're here."  
"So, the One will honor it?" Kitai asked.  
"We will do this properly, by our laws. When The One rides highest in the sky."  
"Noon?" Octavian asked.  
"By your calendar, in three months. It will take time to prepare."  
Max added "Isn't the horto sacred?"  
Hashat said "Yes. But, when we form a new tribe, all may come to witness. You all are welcome to come, if you wish."  
Max said "Of course I will be there. Veradis?"  
Veradis added "I will come."  
Octavian then added "I will go, as Kitai's mate."  
"Chala," Kitai corrected.  
Octavian shrugged, then said "And our offspring?"  
Doroga said "Of course he is welcome."  
Hashat then said "Then we will let you know, Kitai."   
Kitai nodded, as Doroga and Hashat left the room.  
Octavian then said "Also, about your lands, Lady Veradis."  
"Yes?"  
"You will need help to repair the damage the Vord did to your city. Max, I'm assigning you to help."  
Max bowed with a flourish "Of course, my noble lord."  
"Besides, you're bored with all of this paperwork."  
Max smiled and replied "Yes."  
"It's settled then. Lady Veradis, please feel free to requisition any supplies you need to help rebuild your city."  
Veradis nodded "Thank you, Sire. We," she patted Max's hand "will set out first thing tomorrow."  
Max nodded and left the room with Veradis.  
Ehren then said "Sire," bowed and left the room.  
As the door closed, Octavian felt a privacy windcrafting surround them. He smiled at Kitai and said "I'm glad for them."  
She smiled back and replied "She deserves it, after she's lost so much."  
"And, she can keep him in line?"  
Kitai's eyes sparkled as she replied "Yes. You felt it, too."  
"I've never felt that from him, before."  
"Neither has he."  
They dismissed the windcrafting and continued on with their day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 25: Flight

Because it was such a long flight back to Cerus, Veradis and Max hired a wind coach for the trip. They had ordered some of the supplies, but the supplies would be brought via gargant. Doroga offered the services of the Gargant clan to help and was paid well, for they also were effectively safeguarding the supplies en route.  
After preparing all of these for the trip, Max and Veradis sat back as their wind coach roared away from Riva, setting out to the west. After they had been flying for some time, Max turned to Veradis and said "I've been wondering something for a few weeks."  
"Oh?"  
"Why did you change your mind? I know you were dead set against being with me when we were in the Academy."  
She smiled and said "I always found you attractive, Max. But I can't stand cads. You don't know how many times I've been propositioned. And how sick I got of being asked, when all they wanted was a fun night together."  
Max felt a low twinge of fear go through Veradis and said "There's more?"  
"Brencis." Veradis stared as she felt a white hot needle of anger go through Max, briefly. "Yes, well, he tried to get me alone, after I told him no."  
"What happened?"  
"A Maestro was coming by, so I informed him. Brencis was given several demerits."  
Max snorted "And that would stop him?"  
Veradis smiled sweetly and said "When he tried again, we just happened to be passing a fountain."  
Max laughed and said "And the water just happened to nearly drown him?"  
"Yes. My watercrafting is far stronger than his, so he couldn't get it off. After that, he stayed far clear of me."  
Max held her hands, gently and continued "I understand why you were so reluctant. Was it when I defended your honor after your grandfather--?"  
She laughed "You thought that was the only reason. No."  
"Kitai?"  
"She loves you, as a dear friend, Max, and she DID speak very well of you, but that wasn't enough."  
"Who was it then?"  
"Isana."  
"How so?"  
"When she and I worked together to save Araris's life, I got a deep sense of her character. When two people hand off a deep watercrafting, it creates a very strong bond. I value her opinion more than anyone elses, except my own."  
Max nodded.  
"Before Octavian was officially ratified as First Lord, I asked Isana about you."  
"What did she say?"  
"That you were willing to sacrifice your life to protect those you care about. That you are an honorable, decent young man. And that she thinks the Vord War helped you grow up. When you defended my honor, that showed me how much you had changed. So, I felt hopeful, for the first time since I saw you at the Academy."  
"Hopeful?"  
She squeezed his hands, gently "That, maybe, in time, you could feel something more for me than just 'another notch in my bedpost'"  
Max snorted "I give you my word that I never used my bedpost that way. Wall, maybe."  
She laughed, as she felt the truth and how their deeper truth together was so profoundly different than his words.  
He said "I haven't felt this way about anyone, ever."  
"I know. Neither have I."  
They cuddled closely and talked for hours as the wind coach continued onwards. Then, Veradis felt a sense of fear come from him.  
"What is it?"  
"I'd like to---"  
She felt the turbulent sense of his thoughts and her eyes widened. "But you think it is too soon? Crows, we've known each other since the Academy."  
"But we haven't been this close long."  
"If it's what you want."  
"Yes. But we need to do it properly. I wouldn't want to bring shame on your house."  
"Then, when we go to the ceremony with Kitai?"  
"Yes."  
"Then, yes, Antillar Maximus, I will marry you."  
She felt his relief and a low current of nervousness. She sensed more closely and felt the nervousness was more Max's self-doubt. "Do you doubt your ability to be faithful?"  
Max shook his head.   
"Then what?"  
"I doubt my ability to be---good enough for you. I'm just a bastard, with no formal title, no land, no wealth."  
Veradis laughed for a few seconds, then said "Do you think any of those matter to me? I've had propositions from the eldest sons of High Lords, but I can't stand the arrogance many of them have. Character is a much rarer thing." She gazed into his eyes "You've always had that, Max. Your maturity just brought it forth, like polishing a raw diamond."  
"I give you my word to treat you the way you deserve to be treated, with respect, love and dignity."  
"And I give you my word to treat you the same way."  
They kissed and, as the sun set overhead, fell asleep in each others' arms.

\------------------------------------------  
Episode 26: Arrival at Cerus

When Max and Veradis arrived at Cerus, it was not in much different shape than when the Vord left it. The city was covered in croach and the outer city walls were pitted, scorched and, in some places, the walls had been shattered from the aftermath of the battle for Cerus.   
As they landed, they saw a cohort of Legionaires, wearing the Antillian three-claw-mark emblem on their armor, already starting controlled burns to clear the croach from the city. The cohort crisply saluted Max, hands to their chest, in a metallic thunk. He returned the salute. One Legionaire approached him and said "Welcome to Ceres, Your Grace," and bowed at Lady Veradis.  
Veradis nodded and said "Thank you. Garius, is it?"  
"Yes, Your Grace." He then similarly nodded at Max and said "You as well, Your Grace."  
Max shook his head, about to speak, but Veradis put her hand on his. He subsided, then nodded "Thank you. You may call me Max."  
"Very well, Your G---Max." Garius then bowed slightly.  
Veradis said "I assume you arrived not long ago?"  
"Yes, Your Grace. High Lord Raucus contacted us personally and we headed here. He said it was his tribute to honor your grandfather, Lady."  
She smiled wanly.  
"What can I do to help, Garius?"  
Garius then said "We could use some help with the earthcrafting to start rebuilding the southwestern wall."  
"Then I will be there, in a moment."  
"Certainly." Garius then bowed and went back over to his cohort, as they continued controlled burns of the croach, so the entire city didn't turn into a wall of flame.  
After he left, Max put a privacy windcrafting around them and said "You know I'm not a High Lord. Isn't it against Aleran law for me to falsely impersonate a High Lord."  
"I'm not asking you to ever SAY you are a High Lord. The way you handled Garius was perfect. Then you can claim to a truthfinder that you never once claimed to be one."  
"Why let them believe it?"  
"You've served in the Legions and you have leadership experience. I've heard you are popular with them, so they will listen. Besides, I don't want to have to make all of the decisions, myself."  
He put his hand on hers and said "Then, for you, I'll do it." Max let the privacy windcrafting collapse.  
She put her arms around him and kissed him soundly, and said "I love you, Max."  
"And I love you, Veradis."  
When they separated, a few Legionaires had approached. Garius was at their head. He nodded and said "Max?"  
Max blushed slightly and said "Let's get to work."  
Veradis smiled as Max flew off towards the wall with the smaller group of Legionaires.

\------------------------------------------  
Episode 27: Cerus Rebuilding

For several days, the work progressed smoothly, with Max proving reasonably proficient at raising sections of the city walls, after they had burned off sections of the croach. For her part, Veradis had cleared several of the smaller buildings, so everyone would have somewhere to rest. Then, one afternoon, the gargants arrived with the supplies they needed to rebuild more quickly.  
Max, Veradis and the Legionaires quickly unloaded the gargants. Everyone then helped feed and water the gargants, because the beasts were tired after the long journey.   
Max looked around but could not find Doroga. He asked one of the Marat. The Marat replied "Doroga is preparing for the horto."  
Max nodded and said "Tell Doroga my thanks when you see him."  
"I will," the Marat replied.  
The Marat stayed, as honored guests, that night and left the next morning.

Later in the day, Max was working on raising a section of the city wall. He was pulling up a section, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Crows," he swore as a section of the wall fell on his foot. He turned around and saw a Legionaire. "Your Grace?"  
Max sighed "What is it, legionaire?"  
"A scout spotted something, a few miles to the southwest."  
"What did he spot?"  
"We don't know, because he flew off to investigate. He has not returned."  
Max shook his head "How long ago?"  
The man glanced at the sun and replied "Two hours ago."  
"Follow me," Max said. He ran over to the armory and grabbed a gladius and his suit of armor. As soon as he was ready, he jogged over to the stables. He and his fellow legionaire quickly each got on a horse. Within moments, they were charging out of the gate. As they did, Max shouted "Tell the centurion on duty we are investigating a missing scout."  
They galloped on for a few minutes, before the legionaire asked "Couldn't you just fly out, Your Grace?"  
"I don't like this, legionaire. If it is something dangerous, I'd rather save my strength for it."  
As the city receeded in the distance, Max slowed his horse gradually came to a stop. He put his hand to the ground and sent a pulse of earthcrafting out. He felt a rather large numb patch about a half mile away "Croach," he said.  
"Vord?" the legionaire asked.  
"Yes." Max created a windcrafting and peered through it. In the distance, he saw what might have been glints of metal, scattered on the ground. He did not see any Vord. He concentrated and threw himself into the air. As he reached the apex of his leap, he tried the wind crafting again and this time saw a few low slung Vord forms, and the shattered armor of a legionaire, as well as pieces of a bloody human body.  
An instant later, agonizing pain tore through him, shattering his attention. Then he heard a loud crack of sound, far below near the Vord forms.  
As he fell, he concentrated on his metalcrafting, the pain receded, and he was able to land. His blood started dripping onto the earth, and when he looked down, he saw a small spike of Vord chitin had lodged itself in his abdomen. Carefully, he pulled it out and concentrated on his watercrafting, but could not feel his wound closing.   
He looked down and saw a green pus coming from the wound. "Poison," he gasped. He felt a sense of rapid motion before blackness took him.

\----------------------------------  
Episode 28: Rebuilding

Max woke up, some time later, in a healing tub that had been move into Veradis' quarters. Veradis had her hands on him. When he moved his head, she looked at him. Her eyes were sunken and she put her hands around him, and fell asleep on his chest. Max passed out moments later.

When Max woke again, he was ravenous and found a bowl of mash which he consumed. He stood up and walked over to the fireplace where more mash was in a pot on a handle. He ate another two bowls before his hunger pangs subsided. Then, he put the ladle back and went back to bed, where he saw Veradis sleeping, next to where he had been sleeping. She hadn't stirred when he woke.

He walked over to her and kissed her hair. She mumbled something, then curled over back to sleep. He took a deep breath and focused his watercrafting sense on her. He immediately felt her extreme fatigue, and gently left her to rest. When he opened the door, he went to find Garius.  
In a few minutes, he found him and asked "How long was I out?"  
"Three days, Your Grace. High Lady Veradis saw to you personally."  
"She's still resting. I assume she used her metalcrafting to remain awake longer than she should have."  
"If she hadn't, you would have died."  
"What happened with the Vord?"  
"It was not a large herd, maybe a dozen. The vord that impaled you killed two other legionaires before we were able to destroy it. Then we fired the croach patch."  
"Have you seen any more vord herds?"  
"No, Your Grace. I have ordered scouts to patrol under veils, from now on, and maintain a patrol several miles out from Cerus."  
Max thumped Garius's shoulder "Good man. I'll see to Veradis until she wakes."  
Garius nodded and Max returned to Veradis' room. Within an hour, she woke and stood up, slowly. Max held her.  
"Thank you for my life."  
"I couldn't just stand by and watch you die."  
Max nodded and asked "How was the poison?"  
"Not quite as bad as garic oil poisoning, but I've not seen much poison worse. And I've been a healer for a very long time."  
"I've seen men hit with Vord poison before. None were affected that severely."  
"Could it be---"  
Max shuddered at the thought. "Can we reach the First Lord from here?" He pulled out a silver bull, tossing it in his hand thoughtfully.   
He gently pushed Veradis back and said "Can you come? It's just to the river."  
Veradis sighed then said "Yes. He needs to know."  
They then walked out of her room and walked out of the building. After a few more minutes of walking, they reached a minor tributary and Max dropped the coin in. "Little coin, hasten word to thy master," he said, then waited.  
Less than a minute later, Octavian appeared before them in full color. He smiled warmly "I'm glad you survived."  
"You heard then?"  
"Some. What can you tell me?"  
Max then told Octavian about the new Vord attack forms. "So, Veradis and I were worried this might mean the last Vord Queen has decided to arrive."  
"I heard she wouldn't be here for about 300 years."  
"But, if she decided we were a bigger threat---"  
"Agreed. Nobody else but a Queen could have altered the Vord forms, as far as we know."  
Max's eyes widened "Then, what should we do? We already fired the patch of croach the new Vord used."  
"For now, nothing. I'll have High Lord Varg send someone to contact you. He's much closer and, frankly, he's more free to act than I am right now."  
"Understood."  
Octavian's form sunk smoothly into the water. Max took Veradis' hand and as they walked back to the building, said "Looks like you'll get to use your Canish lessons, after all."

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 29: A Visitor

A few days later, Veradis and Max just finished eating lunch when a valet approached them.  
"Your Grace, the Canish visitor has arrived."  
Veradis stood up, with Max following her lead, still inwardly shaking his head over the fiction.  
They left the building and saw a taurga which had been leashed to one of the blue steel rings reserved for visitors. Max tilted his head respectfully, with Aang tilting his head a fraction deeper. "Warmaster Varg sends his regards."  
Max replied "As does his gadara. You are well, Aang?"  
Aang replied "Yes. You found new Vord."  
"Yes. One nearly killed me, but my lady's healing skills are excellent."  
Aang tilted his head at Veradis and said "You are his mate. Or are you his healer?"  
Veradis tilted her head to a similar degree as Max and said, in Canish "Both."  
Aang then asked "What can you tell me about the new Vord?"  
Max said "It shoots chitin, apparently faster than the speed of sound. Punched a hole right through my armor."  
Aang's eyes widened "So, you fear a Queen?"  
"Aye. Have you seen coordination in the Vord herds?"  
"No. Have you?"  
"No, just this unusual new Vord breed."  
"Then we will watch. Only one Vord Queen remains, after all. I will tell the Warmaster."   
Aang then tilted his head and left.  
Veradis then said "You didn't ask him for help?"  
"The Canim are a proud people. Aang would have been insulted if we had asked."  
"Then how will they help us?"  
"Aang will advise Warmaster Varg. Varg will probably send some scouts to investigate. And he will contact us."  
"And what should we do?"  
"Wait. The city still needs its walls raised. I'll go back to work."  
Veradis nodded and replied "Just be careful."  
Max nodded, then left the building to go back to work on the walls.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 30: Attack

Later that day, Max was working out on the walls, when he heard the roar of a windstream and saw a windcrafted veil drop. Facing him was a young man, wearing leather flying gear. "Your Grace, another Vord herd has been spotted. Six Vord in the herd."  
"Any of the new Vord forms?"  
"Doesn't look like it."  
"Where are they?"  
"A few miles south of the city."  
"Inform Tribune Garius at once. I will wait for a battle ready cohort before tackling that many Vord."  
The man clasped his hand to his chest and took off. Max waited a few minutes that seemed to stretch out to an eternity, until he saw a group of legionaires approach. They were all mounted on horseback and had brought another mount for Max.  
Max saluted them and mounted smoothly. They all then raced out of the gates as the sun dropped lower in the sky.

Several minutes later, they slowed down. Max pulled out a windcrafted far seeing and saw glints of Vord chitin, on the horizon.  
“Crows, they’re coming fast,” Max said. He jumped off his horse and pulled out his gladius. No need to risk the horse’s life as well. Kitai would never forgive him if he did.  
Eighty fellow legionaires dismounted, and within a few seconds, they were following behind him. The glints of Vord chtiin were rapidly growing larger, resolving into specific Vord forms.   
Several resembled the low slung lizards, the garim, but had the familiar serrated tails that would tear through legion steel like paper.  
Most of the rest had the elongated arms which tore through Legion shieldwalls so effectively during the Vord war.  
One looked like---  
Max threw himself to the ground as a loud crack of sound echoed and he heard a scream.  
“Don’t use standard tactics!” Max yelled. He thought furiously as the Vord approached. “Take them from all sides!”  
He stood up, started running towards the horde as his fellow legionaires all scattered like leaves driven by a gust of wind towards the Vord horde.  
Within moments, he was up close with the first one. He focused his windcrafting and time slowed as a pair of Vord scythes plunged down. He danced to the side of one and focused his metalcrafting as the other slammed into his gladius. His gladius rang out and he staggered to one knee, but the gladius held. He pulled on earthcrafter strength and sliced through the scythes and with a pair of rapid slices, one Vord fell to the ground in pieces covered in green ichor.  
He rapidly spun his gladius around, slicing the scythes from the other Vord. The Vord started chittering madly and Max sensed, through his watercrafting, the intense focus of the Vord horde. He sensed something almost---familiar. Could it be? The sense was gone as fast as it came.  
Then, his fellow legionaires plunged into the horde and, within moments the Vord were in pieces on the ground.  
Max thought “That felt almost like a Vord Queen, but not exactly. I’ll need to tell Octavian.”  
They walked back to their horses, mounted and rode back towards the city.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 31: Report

When Max and his cohort returned to the city, he was not extremely surprised to see Aang waiting for him. He waved his cohort back. Then, he dismounted and said to Aang "I assume you watched."  
Aang tilted his head and bowed it "It is always the most reliable source."  
"Did you see anything we missed?"  
"These Vord smell different than the ones we encountered."  
Max's eyebrows lifted "Did you see a Queen?"  
"No. Didn't smell one, either. But, we felt something moving by rapidly, underground."  
Max nodded, although he was surprised that he didn't feel it through his earthcrafting. "Which way?"  
Aang said "To the east. Towards our lands."  
"Then I will tell our First Lord at once."  
"That is well. I will tell Warmaster Varg."  
"Good." Max tilted his head in reply and Aang loped off.  
Max then walked briskly back towards the main building. When he entered, Veradis looked at him, calmly.  
"You overheard?" Max assumed.  
"Yes. Come, I saved a font of water from Octavian's fountain."  
Max smiled as they walked into the building, but then added "Would have saved me a trip, earlier."  
She shrugged "I wanted you to feel useful."  
Max rolled his eyes and muttered "Wish we had time."  
"I know. Come." They went into a small room with a standalone fountain. Max concentrated and put up a privacy windcrafting while Veradis took a small pitcher and poured it into the fountain.  
"Hail, oh Mighty First Lord," Max said.  
A few seconds later, Octavian's voice came through the fountain "Glad to see you're feeling better too, Max. I'm keeping this as quiet as possible."  
Max quickly told him what they have found about the new Vord.  
"Do you have any earthcrafters that are skilled at tunneling?" Octavian asked.  
Veradis added "We have several."  
"I think we'd better find whatever is helping these new Vord."  
Max said "Yes. They're headed towards the Canish State."  
"If you need anything to help defeat this Vord threat, let me know. Vord is a magic word lately and I'm sure the Senate would approve nearly any measure to stamp out the threat. None of us want to see the Vord organize again."  
"Agreed."  
"And, Max."  
"Yes?"  
"Watch yourself. You know how deadly the Vord Queen was."  
"Aye."  
"Then I'll leave you to it."  
Veradis said "Thank you, sire."  
Octavian replied "I'm here to serve the Realm, after all. And, Your Grace, I'd appreciate if you try to keep Max from doing anything stupid or reckless."  
Veradis snorted "That would be a change."  
Max sighed.  
"Farewell," Octavian replied.  
The water font went silent and Veradis carefully poured the water back into the pitcher and stored it.  
"I'll get the earthcrafters to meet you out front. After you eat and get at least a few hours of rest."  
"Yes, Your Grace."  
Veradis shoved lightly at Max's shoulders as Max went to get something to eat.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Episode 32: The Hunt

Later that day, Max woke up, donned his armor and walked out to meet the group. They all saluted him, hand to heart, and he saluted them in response.  
"High Lady Veradis has briefed us while you were resting, Your Grace."  
"You have what you need then?"  
"Yes."  
They then walked out of the city gates and started heading towards the east. After they reached far enough from the city, Max asked "Who here is the best at fieldcraft?"  
One man approached Max and said "I am, Your Grace. My name is Aeneas."  
Max nodded. "Very well, Aeneas. We're looking for a tunnel. Our quarry is moving underground."  
Aeneas nodded and put his hand on the ground. Max felt a smooth, strong pulse of earthcrafting race through the ground. Aeneas then said "It's about a mile from here."  
"Lead on."   
Aeneas then led the group, over the next several minutes, out to a small area where a burned out patch of croach stood. He put his hand to the ground and a hole flowed from the ground, with a ramp leading into the earth.  
"Well done," Max said. "We'll go in slowly, because we won't have any windcrafting."  
They nodded as Max went in front and walked down the ramp. He focused a minor effort of will and a small fire bloomed in his hand, showing the passageway. The passage was much larger than it appeared, since it was about 10 feet wide. The sides seemed to be smooth, with only the floor having some measure of roughness. A glance down showed Max there were large, regularly spaced holes in the tunnel, in the floor.

The group went onwards, time seeming to drag on. Every so often, they would stop, eat and rest while some of the group stood watch, using their furies to watch for any movement outside of the camp. After a brief discussion, they decided not to risk crafting a hole to see their location. While Max could sense large bodies of water, they had no way of knowing how many feral Vord, or worse, organized Vord, were overhead.

Eventually, the tunnel started becoming a gradual slope upwards, and within a few minutes, the group emerged. Max blinked his eyes and squinted as the sun was high overhead. After his eyes adjusted, Max created a windcrafting and looked around. He saw, to his east, what looked like a very high wall.   
"I think we're near Attica," he said. Then, as he looked around, slowly, he swore, softly "Great Furies," as he saw exactly what made the tunnel.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 33: Horde

Max saw what looked like a giant, segmented worm, with sharp spikes at each segment. Its body was as long as at least three gargants. The worm was covered with thick plates of Vord chitin, and at its head, he saw a pair of Vord insectile eyes, their thousands of facets glinting in the sunlight. Its mouth was round, dripping saliva and its edges were covered with serrated teeth. It swayed slowly and, after glancing at them, made a high pitched keening sound that set Max's teeth on edge.  
Then he heard a rumbling and saw dozens of Vord approaching. "Everyone down!" he shouted, as he dropped to the ground. He heard several loud cracks and saw several small pieces of Vord chitin wedged in the ground. Then he jumped up and said "Attack! For Ceres!"  
They stood up and shouted "For Ceres!" and engaged the Vord horde. Several of the Vord were crushed within seconds as the earthcrafters threw giant boulders onto them.  
Max only had eyes for the giant worm. It swayed back and forth and Max rolled towards it, as it spat a giant glob. When it hit the ground, the ground started dissolving. He raced toward the worm, drawing on windcrafter speed. He saw the spikes extend from the body and nimbly dodged them. He hacked at the threads of tissue holding the spikes in and the spikes were on the ground, Vord green ichor spilling onto the ground.  
The worm then emitted a deeper pitched thrum as Max leapt over the worm's body. An instant later, the worm's body slammed into the ground. Max thrust his gladius down but it skittered across the thick chitin. He sensed, rather than saw, some of the remaining Vord focus on him.  
Some of the Vord leapt, and Max tumbled in mid-air, controlling his tumble with windcrafting. Then he neatly sliced out and the closest Vord was in two pieces, before Max hit the ground.  
Two more Vord landed beside him, but he focused on his blade and sliced the first to pieces, but felt the other one slam into him and knock him over.  
The worm had stood its body up and lunged, knocking the other Vord off and throwing Max several feet back. Max landed and then reached for his firecrafting and sent a small, focused white hot fireball at the worm's mouth, but the worm shut its mouth and the fireball exploded, barely singeing its carpace. The worm came for Max more rapidly as Max looked around. There was no large body of water in sight, so he drew on his sword and waited as the worm lunged. He made several focused slices, but even with his focused metalcrafting, barely scored marks on the chitin. The worm then lunged again, sending Max flying.  
As he fell, he saw several of his fellow hunters slicing and hacking at the worm, to no effect. But, as Max landed, he thought for a moment and smiled. He reached for his windcrafting and focused on the worm's mouth. He heard a large sucking sound and the worm's thrum became more frantic.  
When he landed, the worm raced towards him but slowed down moment to moment. The worm tried to stand up, but it collapsed on the ground. Max continued holding the windcrafting and looked closely. He grunted with fatigue but coughed out "Between the eyes," where he saw a small gap in the chitin.  
One of his fellow hunters slammed their sword into the gap, with earthcrafted strength, and a dark brown ichor came out and the eyes closed. The worm seemed almost to deflate and Max released the windcrafting, then Max fell over from fatigue.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 34: Back Home

When Max woke up, some time later, he was in a wind coach that was flying back to the west. Veradis was holding his temples.  
"I was just tired."  
"You didn't notice due to your metalcrafting, but the Vord worm had infected you with its poison before it died."  
"Wasn't as bad as last time," he said and sat up. "Must be gaining an immunity to it."  
Veradis nodded "Kitai had the same thing happen to her."  
"We're headed back to Ceres?"  
"Yes."  
"Then, was that it?"  
"Apparently."  
"You're awfully quiet, Veradis. What's wrong?"  
"The next time you go somewhere dangerous, I'm going with you."  
"But, Veradis, if something happens to you, the city will have no leader."  
"Crows, Max, that never bothered you before."  
"I never thought of it, before."  
Veradis was about to say something, then paused, considered, held his hands and said "I'm truly glad you're thinking this way, Max, but I'm not going to let you risk yourself. It's like---"  
She gently dropped his hands.  
"I know," he replied. "But I'm not your brother."   
Veradis laughed, then said "You should be thankful."  
"Oh?"  
An impish smile crossed her lips "I was quite the trouble maker."  
"Trouble is my middle name."  
Veradis snorted "I've noticed. I love you anyways, Max."  
"And I love you, my Lady," Max tried to bow with a flourish but looked rather ridiculous while he was wearing the safety straps.  
Then Max gripped her hands lightly and said "But, I give you my word, the next time I go into danger, you're coming with me, as long as you can get away."  
Then, they felt the wind coach start to descend and they landed a few minutes later.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
Episode 35: Meeting

When Max stepped out, he was surprised to find he was in Calderon instead of Ceres.  
"How long have I been out?"  
Veradis sighed and said "Not that long. After you left, I told the First Lord what we found. He immediately requested a meeting."  
"Why not in Riva?"  
"He only said he wanted you and I to meet with the experts."  
"The Academy Novus Maestros?"  
"No. Come on. We don't have much time to waste." Max took off the safety straps and gently escorted Veradis out of the windcoach.  
They were on top of a broad, flat stone plateau. The plateau was at the center of what was the final fortress where the Realm stood off the Vord while Octavian defeated the Queen. The day was slightly chilly but the sun was high overhead. Max saw a ramp flow into existence and he saw a broad chested man in green and brown fabric, with salted papper hair in a neat Legionaire cut approach.  
Max clasped the man's forearms and said "Good to see you, Count Calderon. Or is it Count Riva now?"  
Bernard sighed "That was Octavian's idea. Stopped Riva worrying about my big, huge fortress."  
Veradis looked at Max and said "What idea?"  
Max replied "High Lord Riva was very nervous about the highly irregular fortifications."  
"But they saved the Realm."  
"So, to calm the critics, Octavian suggested Lord Riva legally adopt Bernard as his youngest child."  
Veradis, no stranger to politics, nodded "Technically keeping the Count's fortifications as part of Riva."  
"And how are you getting along with the man now?" Max asked.  
"Actually quite well. I respect what he's done and he respects how hard I work for my holders."  
Veradis then added "And, as part of Riva's household, a small part of your profits go to him."  
"He's actually helped us out on many occasions. He personally crafted the Vord Memorium." Bernard then looked at Max, back at Veradis and smiled "Finally, someone who can keep an eye on this man?"  
Veradis smirked and patted Max's hand "It's a chore, to be sure."  
"I'm glad to hear it," Bernard added.   
He then looked at Max and said "Glad to see you've grown up. Now, come this way." They all descended deep into the fortress as the stairwell melted shut behind them. 

\----------------------------------------------  
Episode 36: Facility

As they descended, Max and Veradis heard the murmurs of fellow Alerans, mostly muffled by the thick stone hall they were walking down. As they reached the bottom, Bernard made a motion and an opening appeared in the floor. They walked through and he sealed it shut behind him.  
"Great Furies," Max said as he saw a very large hall. It was high enough even for Canim, and so large that Max couldn't see the walls, despite the bright lighting from numerous white furylamps.  
Veradis then added "Who are these people?" She motioned to the varied group of Alerans.   
In one corner was a young Aleran man holding hands with a Marat boy. Both had matched eye colors and were hunched over a small pair of pieces of glass that were being held in place by metal frames. The Aleran was holding a piece of Vord chitin behind the second piece. As he saw Bernard, he said "Count Bernard, you won't believe this!"  
Bernard smiled, indulgently and said "What is it?" as he walked over to the boy.  
"Tashi and I can make the Vord chitin much larger."  
"So, like a windcrafting?"  
"Sort of. It's not smooth, see?" he excitedly pointed to the enlarged view which showed a layer of fine scales, tightly pressed together.  
"Keep up the excellent work. I'm sure the First Lord is proud of you."  
"He got here awhile ago and said he was."  
Bernard tussled the boy's hair and said "I'll check in with you later."

As Bernard, Max and Veradis walked on, they saw a few Canim and an Aleran working together on another piece of equipment that defined description. It looked like a small bag made of leather, but it was inflated and floating. Bernard waved to them and the Alerans smiled back while the Canim tilted their heads, briefly.

After they passed some Icemen working with some Marat on other gear, they passed through a door and Bernard sealed it behind him.  
"Can't disturb them. Orders."  
Max then said "But it's not even been a few year."  
"As soon as the Vord were put down, Octavian and Kitai laid out the plans for this secret research facility. And, since the fortress needed a lot of earthwork anyways to get the fields ready, a few extra touches wouldn't be noticed."  
Veradis then said "Preparing for the next war?"  
Bernard shook his head "He wanted to prepare Alera for the future, he said. I'm surprised the crowbegotten boy's head hasn't burned up, given how much he thinks."  
Max grinned then said "We're meeting here then?"  
"Yes, through that door."  
"You're not invited," Veradis asked.  
"As soon as everyone else is inside. When I open this up, you both need to get through, fast."  
Bernard concentrated, sweat beading up on his brow and a small door flowed open.  
Max and Veradis then ran through the door and Bernard sighed as the door flowed shut with a crunch.

The room they entered was well lit and the air was fresh, even though it was clearly far underground. They both sat in adjoining chairs at a large, stone table which was filled with sand and with small models of the various cities. The walls were smooth basalt, and there were pieces of white chalk on the floor at various locations.   
They both then waited, and within a few minutes, the heavy door opened and closed several times, and Bernard finally walked in, while Octavian personally held the door open for him.

Max and Veradis both gasped when the final guests were seated. Octavian and Kitai were there, as was High Lord Varg, High Lord Sunset, High Lord Doroga and High Lady Hashat.  
Octavian then said "Thank you all for coming. The Vord are changing, again."

\-------------------------------------------  
Episode 37: A Nice Chat

Immediately, all of the Alerans felt the wash of anxiety and saw flickering images of masses of Vord from Sunset before Sunset immediately clamped down on it. Then Sunset said "My apologies. I will relay this to our war chief."  
Octavian then said "Have your people noticed anything unusual about the Vord in your area, Sunset?"  
"No, they have not."  
"No unusual patterns of organization, or unique Vord forms?"  
"No. Our war chief would have informed me immediately."  
Varg then added "Gadara, the Vord in our area are not operating as if a Queen were guiding them."  
"Then you have noticed unusual patterns, I assume."  
"As you know, Aang noticed how some of the Vord smell different. We have seen other Vord forms, but many died as soon as they came from the croach."  
Octavian nodded and said "You have all heard about the Vord throwers that Max encountered? Small, squat Vord forms which can shoot a small piece of poisoned Vord chitin faster than we can hear."  
Varg nodded while Sunset shook his head. Doroga said "Our stories said that, once, the Vord Queen produced living weapons rather than creatures. But, no, we never heard of that type of Vord."  
Max then said "I recently encountered a very large Vord worm. It had very thick Vord chitin plates and seemed to be able to draw other Vord to it. I was only able to kill it by suffocating it with windcrafting. It almost seemed to have some type of intelligence."  
Octavian nodded and said "Has anyone else encountered one of these vordworms?"  
Everyone shook their head. Octavian then considered the matter for a few minutes and said "I have a theory. We all know the Vord Queen could change the Vord forms to suit her needs. What if she were only harnessing something latent in all Vord."  
Sunset replied "You mean the Vord change themselves?"  
"On steadholts, we have many different breeds of sheep. A very wise old woman, Bitte, once told me that it took many generations for Rivan sheep to be bred to the very large Rivan Mountain Whites we now have. What if the Vord can do the same thing, much faster."  
Varg then added "But why don't we see more of these worms, or the throwers? They are the real threats."  
"I'm not sure. Maybe, without the Queen's guidance, the Vord don't know what to change into."  
Doroga then added "What does this mean for us, today?"  
Octavian replied "We can't assume the Vord will stay the same while we kill them off. We need to be much more vigilant when killing Vord. We need to focus on any large or smarter Vord that appear, before they create a bigger threat."  
Varg then said "Then we need to have someone from each of our states meet to exchange information."  
Octavian nodded and said "Absolutely. We can't all meet regularly like this. It would call too much attention."  
"Agreed. Who would you suggest?"  
Octavian turned to Max and said "Would you be willing to do this?"  
"Yes, Sire. We can't leave any Vord to become a threat."  
"Good."  
Varg then said "Aang will serve well. I will ask him."  
Sunset then added "I will consult with our war chief and tell you who it will be."  
Octavian nodded then said "Then I think we are done."  
They all stood up and, as Octavian opened the door, walked out, each a few minutes apart.

\-------------------------------------------  
Episode 38: Later in the Evening

Later that evening, Octavian invited Max and Veradis to dine with him and Kitai at Bordellos, since Riva was fairly close to Calderon. They all met and, this time, the arrogant door people were much more subdued as Octavian and Kitai entered, arms linked, and Max and Verdais entered after them. Once they were past the door people, Max's face sprouted a grin as wide as a cat that ate a thousand canaries. Octavian turned to Max, winked and motioned to a large table.  
They all were seated and placed their orders, then a smooth, subtle privacy windcrafting came into existence around them.  
"Now, Max, how are you?"  
"I'm feeling well, Calderon. Veradis's healing skills are superb, because that worm also used the same deadlier poison. I owe her my life."  
Veradis added "So, at last your ploy is revealed. You just wanted an extra healer along your adventures."  
Max snorted and said "If she happens to have the radiant beauty of a thousand suns, it wouldn't hurt."  
Veradis smiled warmly and said "You always say that."  
"Doesn't make it any less true. Kitai, how is Desiderus?"  
"He's well. Resting now."  
"Who's watching him?"  
"Aside from the Royal Guard, Ehren is there in case he needs something."  
"Ehren? That little git? I thought he hated staying in one place more than three days."  
"He's changing, just as you are, Maximus."  
Max snorted and said "I haven't noticed."  
Veradis smiled, touched Max's arm and said "I have."  
Kitai smiled and said "So have I, dear brother."   
Then, she smiled impishly, looked at Veradis and Max and said "Now, when are you two going to start mating?"  
Veradis blushed and looked away while Max laughed and said "It's never been the right time. Being nearly killed by the Vord makes it a bit difficult."  
"That never stopped Octavian before. I remember one time on the ice ships---"  
Octavian then blushed and gently said "Chala. Please."  
Kitai squeezed Octavian's arm, kissed him passionately, then laughed and said "You Alerans always make this too easy."  
Max then said "Still, it's wonderful to see you both. It's been a long time."  
Kitai's face immediately became more serious "It has. Just take care of yourself, Max. My chala would never forgive me if you got hurt."  
Octavian then added "Yes. Be careful, Max. The Vord are more dangerous than Brencis was. They have no limits."  
"Neither did he," Max replied.  
"In any event, you'll need to report to Calderon at least once a season, and sooner if anything big comes up."  
"Like a ten foot tall worm."  
"Exactly."  
Max then added "And, Kitai? How does it feel to be the Headman of the Aleran tribe."  
"I'm not one, yet. Not until the ceremony. It's our law, after all."  
"Still, how will you feel?"  
"I won't know until it is here. I don't worry about my future, like that."  
Then the meals arrived, Octavian dismissed the privacy windcrafting and they spent the rest of the meal catching up on the latest in their lives.

\------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 39: Challenge

The next day, Kitai went with Max and Veradis back to look at the Vord Memorium in Calderon. She had never seen it, since she had such ambivalent feelings about having the Vord Queen's face (which so closely resembled her own) immortalized. But, when they arrived back in Calderon, by early nightfall, the Memorium was pretty well populated. There were a few dozen Alerans, as well as some Marat who were admiring the art, and a ring of vendors surrounded the Memorium some distance away, selling food, refreshments and other trinkets that any tourist might want.  
The artwork was, as Bernand mentioned, astonishing. It was at least 100 feet long, made of the purest crystal, and showed Octavian thrusting a sword through the Vord Queen's heart. Behind Octavian, it showed Marat warriors battling Vord, Canim warriors and their tauraga crushing Vord, and Aleran Legionaires and High Lords doing battle against hosts of Vord. A moat of constantly flowing water surrounded the sculpture and dozens of slowly moving furylights covered the Memorium in a rainbow of shifting green, blue, red and gold. Underneath it was a plaque which read "In memory of those who fought, sacrificed, bled and died to protect the Realm."  
Max said "Bernard wasn't kidding."  
Veradis added "It is beautiful."  
Max then saw a pair of young boys he recognized --- a young Marat boy holding hands with an Aleran. He walked up to them and said "Good evening. Tashi, isn't it?"  
The boy smiled and said "Yeah. Um---"  
"I know, what you do is a secret."  
"Yeah."  
Max then felt a pulse of low anger behind him. He turned and saw another Marat, with canine teeth and with a wolf near him. The Marat was wearing a stone knife on a leather belt and had a very hard look in his eyes.   
"You are?"  
The Marat walked past Max as if Max wasn't there. He walked over to Tashi and spat on the ground.  
Tashi looked at the other boy and said "Fitsok? What are you doing here?"  
"I heard it from Skaraga but couldn't believe it."  
"What?"  
"Another of our kind bonded with---them? It is disgusting. After what they did to our people on the Field of Fools."  
Tashi's mate looked at Fitsok and said "That is long past. Let it go."  
Fitsok looked at the other boy and said "Shut up, chala."  
Max felt Tashi's anger surge higher and Max then reached over and put a hand on Tashi's shoulders.  
Fitsok drew his dagger and said "Do not interfere."  
Max's eyes glinted dangerously "Or what?"  
Fitsok slashed the dagger at Max, but Max, not expecting the sudden slice, didn't dodge in time. Some of Max's blood spilled on the ground.  
Max concentrated and the cut closed. He then grabbed Fitsok's wrist, forcing the dagger to the ground, and said "Now, go away. I have no quarrel with you."  
Max heard Fitsok's wolf growl ominously and Max then said "Go now."  
Max felt the primal rage from the wolf and dodged as it lunged for him. Max then concentrated his firecrafting and pulled the heat out of the damp air around the wolf, encasing its lower body in a small block of ice.  
Fitsok said "You dare! I challenge you to a duel!"  
Max laughed and said "I have no reason for the duel."  
Kitai then looked at Max, then at Fitsok and said "Fitsok, are you sure?"  
"Yes. A duel by our laws. Tomorrow."  
Kitai nodded then said "Sorry Max, but you have to."  
Fitsok smiled, broke his wolf out of the ice and, as he left, said "Tomorrow morning, by the One, we shall see who is right."  
Max said to Kitai "It's no contest."  
"You don't understand. By our laws, it has to be combat with a single weapon, no chala or spirits."  
"Ah, so you mean I can't use my furycrafting."  
Kitai considered for a moment then replied "Nothing obvious, no. His weapon is not metal; you won't sense it."  
"I suppose a little internalized windcrafting for speed and earthcrafting for strength are allowed."  
"To match him, yes. If you go too far, it will violate our laws. And that would look bad for Doroga."  
Max sighed and said "Fine. Why didn't you say anything to Fitsok until then?"  
"I didn't think he was foolish enough to challenge you to a duel."  
"Is the duel to first blood?"  
"Yes. He's not a headman so his challenge ends at first blood."  
Veradis then added "What have you gotten yourself into, Max?"  
"It'll be fine." he replied "He's just a young hothead. I've wrestled with his type before."  
"I hope so. I felt how angry he was. I think he will try to kill you."  
"Perhaps, but I won't let it come to that, if I can help it."  
Veradis sighed "We'll find out tomorrow, I guess."

\----------------------------------------------  
Episode 40: Duel

Early the next morning, Max got dressed, ate and went out into an open square. It was a small field, surrounded by the thick stone walls of Fort Calderon. Eventually, crops would be planted here, but at the moment, the field had been furycrafted into a smooth square of dirt, roughly 100 feet on a side. He looked up and saw the walls already had a fair number of spectators, both Aleran and Marat. Veradis was also seated on the wall. In a moment, she windcrafted a far speaking to him.  
"Are you still going through with this foolishness?" she asked.  
"You heard Kitai. By Marat law, which I have to follow here, I have no choice."  
"So Doroga would look bad. I don't think he'd care, as much as seeing you get hurt."  
"From what Kitai told me, making her a Headman of a brand-new Aleran tribe is costing Doroga much of his support in his own tribe. Besides, nobody will be seriously hurt."  
"Where have I heard that before? Just watch yourself."  
She dismissed the windcrafting, as Fitsok, his wolf approached. Kitai was already sitting on top of the wall. She nodded at Max, then she nimbly lept off and landed gracefully on the ground, 20 feet below.   
Max heard murmurs as a much larger wolf came along with Fitsok, and he recognized Skaraga coming up behind Fitsok, along with several other Wolf tribe members. Some of them nodded politely at Max, while some growled.  
Kitai said "Skaraga, what is the meaning of this? Fitsok is the one who issued the challenge."  
"As headman of the Wolf clan, I invoke the right to stand in for my unblooded clan mate."  
Kitai's eyes shot up and she said to Max "Then the duel?"  
"Is to the death, as is proper. My clan mates are here to ensure the laws of the duel are followed."  
Skaraga turned to Max and said "We will begin when the One rises above the walls."  
Kitai nodded, then said "Are you ready, Max?"  
Max nodded, although he felt sweat beading in his palms. He knew Skaraga was a vicious bully who was at least as skilled at combat as any Aleran he had ever faced. He gripped the hilt of his gladius and felt his anxiety recede.  
Max then stood at a relaxed guard position and waited.  
Skaraga walked back over to his clan mates and one of them handed Skaraga a spear with a razor sharp obsidian head. Then, he walked back to just out of Max's sword range and waited.  
Kitai shook her head, then stood to one side and watched as the sun ascended above the wall.   
When a shaft of sunlight touched the tip of Skaraga's spear, Skaraga lowered the spear and lunged for Max.  
Max was extremely grateful that Sir Nedius had insisted on instructing his students for a year, using wooden practice blades. He said "I don't want one of my students dying the first time an assassin uses a stone or wood blade."  
As a result, he never sensed the spear tip, but his instincts needed no warning. He snapped his gladuis up in a defensive strike, forcing Skaraga's spear thrust to one side.  
Max then defended against a rapid series of thrusts and brisk swipes from Skaraga's spear. He sliced with his gladius for the spear shaft, but Skaraga's slash was quicker as the spear sliced into Max's arm, causing his blood to start to drip into the ground. Max then rushed to one side, causing Skaraga to sweep his spear to meet him. Drawing on earthcrafter strength and windcrafted speed, he grabbed the shaft with his free hand.  
Skaraga held the butt of the spear, grunted and with a hard shove, thrust the spear into Max's side, causing more of Max's blood to spill.  
As Skaraga continued into his thrust, Max tore the spear out of Skaraga's hands, then broke it and threw it to one side. Then, Max lay his sword down, since the laws of Marat dueling required combatants to meet each other equally.  
The pain and fatigue Max had been holding at bay with his metalcrafting washed over Max, causing him to gasp as Skaraga landed a solid kick on Max, causing Max to nearly collapse with pain. Skaraga then smiled as he approached Max. Max concentrated and, using windcrafted speed, lashed out with his hand toward Skaraga's neck. Skaraga fell back, making a choking sound. Max lunged toward Skaraga in his moment of shock and grabbed Skaraga's neck, but Skaraga kneed Max in the groin, causing Max to collapse on the ground.  
Skaraga laughed and turned Max over, then said "This is why we cannot bond with such weak, pitiful creatures."   
As Skaraga was gloating, Max focused his watercrafting. He'd be a crowbegotten fool if he let this person kill him, rules or no rules. He felt the pain recede, although he left the cuts open for now.  
Skaraga then stomped his foot down towards Max's head, but Max grabbed Skaraga's foot, twisted and heard Skaraga's ankle snap. Max then stood up, stomped his foot on Skaraga's other ankle, causing the bone to snap. "Are you finished?" Max said "Or do I have to kill you?"  
Skaraga spat and said "Kill me if you have the strength to do it."  
Max looked at the broken man, shook his head and said "No. It would be easy, but I have nothing to prove to you." In a louder voice, amplified with windcrafting, Max said "It is done."  
Skaraga's clan mates approached, looked at Max, then at Skaraga. They shook their heads and put Skaraga on his chala's back. As one, they all left. Fitsok looked at Max and merely smiled.  
Veradis then floated down onto the ground and approached Max. Within moments, she watercrafted his injuries closed. "I did warn you," she said.  
Max felt extremely tired but replied "Yes, you did."  
Kitai looked at the departing Fitsok and said "That was bravely done. But I think Fitsok has been learning from Alerans."  
"What do you mean?" Max asked.  
"He wanted Skaraga beaten, and he got you to do it for him. That is not how Marat behave. We resolve our problems ourselves, not use other people to do it for us."  
"I guess as our cultures mix, we get the good as well as the bad," Veradis added.  
Max nodded and said "If you don't mind, I'll go take a nap now." He passed out, asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 41: Time Marches On

The next several weeks flew by as Max and Veradis settled back in to Ceres. Not long after the walls were finally repaired, Veradis said to Max "We have some guests in the main hall. I'll go meet you there in a few minutes." She then slipped away while Max walked out of their smaller quarters and over to the much larger main building. He entered the room and muttered "Lights."  
He almost fell on his butt when a host of voices shouted "Surprise!" He glanced around the room and saw Octavian, Kitai (holding Desiderus), Ehren and even Doroga all standing up, around a rather large cake. Just then, Veradis hurried in behind Max, kissed him on the cheek, and shooed him into the room.  
Max grinned, but then eyed Veradis suspiciously and muttered "Did you tell them?"  
Veradis simply smiled and pointed to Kitai. Kitai then shook her head and said "You didn't really think we would forget it was your birthday, Maximus?"  
Max laughed and said "It's good to see you all." Then, he walked further into the room and everyone sat down and started taking pieces of the cake.  
Several minutes later, there was a light knock on the door. Max sensed a presence, a pair of them actually. Both were familiar to him, and---his eyes widened.  
"Crassius? Dorotea?"  
"May we come in?"  
"Of course," Max said, with only a moment's hesitation.   
Crassius entered the room, with Dorotea not far behind. She was in her usual homespun, with the lightest touches of jewelry, and as usual the collar was on her.  
Crassius in contrast was richly dressed in the tunics favored in Antillus. He looked at Octavian, took a deep breath and said "It's been a long time."  
Octavian replied "How have you been?"  
"I understand why you had to keep her secret. Still don't like it, but I won't hold it against you any longer."  
Octavian's eyes moistened, briefly before he watercrafted them away, then he approached Crassius and clasped his forearms strongly.  
"I'm glad. What changed your mind?"  
"My mother."  
Octavian's eyes widened and he said to Dorotea "Why?"  
"I know how much my Crassius missed your friendship. And I wasn't about to let his stubborn pride stand in the way. Furies only know where he learned that from."  
Crassius smiled at her and said "Besides, I can't let you have all the fun down here."  
Max smiled and said "Sick of freezing your bum on the Wall?"  
"Bah. The Icemen make wonderful cloaks that work even better than our warmth firecrafting."  
Dorotea then looked at Max and said "I---I respect the good man you've become, Maximus. And I regret what I did to you. It was too far."  
Now it was Max's turn to use his watercrafting to keep his eyes dry. Veradis squeezed his arm and he felt her love and her respect flow into him. He slipped his arm around her and seated himself.  
"Please, sit, eat and be welcome," Max said.  
Crassius and Dorotea then joined the group to celebrate Max's birthday.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 42: A Toast

The birthday celebration went on for hours as the cake slowly evaporated mysteriously, while somehow the participants' stomachs were filling up. Crassius caught up on past events with Octavian, Doroga and Kitai discussed the plans for Kitai's appointment as headman.  
Max quietly turned to Veradis in the middle of the conversations and said "Are you still sure?"  
She replied "Yes. I've never been more sure."   
At that point, Max stood up and said "I'd like to say a little something."  
The conversation died down fairly quickly and a yawning abyss of silence spread across the room.  
Max then said "I'd like to propose a toast, to the lovely Lady Veradis, for all she has done for Cerus."  
There was polite applause but Max felt a bit of confusion from spots in the room.  
"Also, I wrote a little something for her." Max rummaged through his tunic and took out a piece of paper.   
"When I first saw you, my heart stopped,  
And my eyes were blinded by your beauty.  
But, you did not want to be my conquest,  
Another notch on my bedpost.  
I knew something was there,  
But it had not ripened.  
In the past few months, it has taken root,  
Sprouted  
And become full of life.

I have always seen your beauty.  
Now I see your heart,  
Gentle like a dove,  
Strong like a lion,  
As loyal as the sun.

So, now I ask you, Lady Veradis.  
I would be honored if you agreed   
To share your life with me.

If you agree, then you and me   
Will be able to wed.  
And finally,  
I will get in your bed."

There was applause and laughter around the room while Veradis muttered "I've been trying to get you there for the past month."  
Veradis then stood up and said, simply "Yes. I'd be proud to marry you, Antillar Maximus."  
He picked her up, kissed her soundly and put her back down.

Then Kitai and Octavian came up to Max. Octavian said "Where did you learn to write poetry?"  
"After Aria taught me about compliments, I figured it would be good to add that to my arsenal. Besides, I had to propose better than you did, Calderon."  
Kitai snorted and said "He proposed in a very proper Marat way. In fact, his challenge has made him a legend and raised the expectations Marat women have." Then she smiled and added "I'm very happy for you both."  
Veradis then replied "I'd like to marry slightly after your Headman induction ceremony, if that's alright with you."  
Kitai replied "If you wish. The ceremony is only a few days away at the Horto. Octavian knows exactly where it is."  
Octavian then replied "At least this time I'm not coming in a sack."  
"We'll see you then," Veradis said.

\------------------------------------------------  
Episode 43: Initiation

A few days later, Max and Veradis were flying by wind coach over to the Horto after Kitai told them exactly how to get there. As they reached the bottom of the hill, they saw several other wind coaches unloading their passengers, so they landed there and got out. When they did, the sun was high overhead, casting a bright golden glow onto the hillside.  
"I wonder why we landed here?" Veradis asked.  
"From what Octavian told me, we need permission to approach."  
"But this is open to everyone, according to Doroga."  
"You just don't want to walk up the hill."  
Max snorted "Well, yes."  
They started walking up the hill, hands clasped, and saw exactly why the wind coaches were landing on the bottom of the hill. The hill itself seemed to be browded with all variety of people. There were thousands of Marat from each of the tribes---Herdbane, Gargant, Horse and Wolf. The rich scent of gargant mixed with the earthy scents of the wolves and many other chala. There were not quite as many Alerans present, only a few dozen, but they were all names Max recognized.  
At a glance, he saw his father Raucus, along with Crassius and Dorotea, as well as High Lady Aria, and as he continued looking, he recognized many other High Ladies and Lords, as well as Octavian and Kitai (who were at the summit). Kitai was holding their son.  
Behind him he heard a throat clearing, turned and saw Count and Countess Rillwater (in other words First Lady Isana and Araris Valerian). He was surprised to see Isana was slightly pregnant.  
"I never expected you to be...expecting," Max said.  
Isana smiled gently and replied "It can happen with very strong watercrafters, sometimes."  
Veradis then bowed to Isana and said "May I?" reaching out a hand.  
Isana smiled warmly and said "Please."  
Lady Veradis placed her hand on Isana's midsection and, with her watercrafting felt the baby's presence. She took Isana's hand and then released Max's hand to hold Araris's with the other. After a few moments, she released them.  
"Your baby is coming along well, Lady," Veradis said.  
Isana smiled, then said "I'm happy for you, Maximus," then she said to Veradis "Is there any chance you can help him become LESS skilled at risking his life?"  
Veradis sighed and said "I'm working on it."  
"Then, shall we go?" Isana asked.  
They all climbed up to as near the top of the hill as they could. In the center of the plateau at the summit was the ever still pool of water. Now, Doroga, Hashat and a Wolf clan member none of them recognized (since Skaraga had been deposed as headman) stood with Kitai, Desiderus and Octavian. Doroga raised his hands up and waited patiently for the chatter to die down.  
A few minutes passed as the chatter died down, then Doroga spoke.  
"Welcome, my fellow tribemates and honored guests. Today, we Watch as some of our members learn from new teachers. So, we form a new Tribe. Kitai, Desiderus and Octavian, please step forward."  
Kitai, Desiderus and Octavian stepped to right in front of Doroga.  
"Kitai, will you honor the wisdom of our people?"  
"I will."  
"And will you obey our laws?"  
"I will."  
"Will you teach what you have learned? And learn what you cannot teach?"  
"I will."  
"Will you respect the uniqueness we all share before the One?"  
"I will."  
"Then, Headman Kitai, have your first tribe members step forward."  
Kitai then said "Tashi, come here please."  
Tashi and his Aleran mate approached Kitai and knelt before her.  
Kitai then said "Do not kneel. Respect is what we do."  
Tashi and his mate stood up.  
Doroga then said to Tashi "Will you both agree to respect Kitai as your headman? For her to represent you at the horto and to rule any disputes you have with other Aleran tribe-mates?"  
"We will," Tashi replied.  
"Then we now appoint Kitai the Headman of the Aleran tribe, and Tashi as the first Aleran tribe member. May your tribe be blessed by the One." Doroga raised his hands, as well as Hashat and the Wolf clan member.

\------------------------------------------------  
Episode 44: Ceremony

Kitai then smiled and whispered something to Doroga and Hashat. They both nodded, then Kitai said "Will Antillar Maximus and Cerus Veradis come here please." Max and Veradis both nodded, then went up to the pool of water.  
"So, I assume---where is the marriage contract?"  
Kitai smiled and said "In order to be married at the horto, you must follow Marat tradition, as is proper."  
Max said "Crows."  
Kitai just smiled again at Max.  
Veradis asked "What is the Marat tradition?"  
"You choose a challenge. If he succeeds, then he can marry you."  
"A challenge?" Veradis looked at Max for a moment.  
"And the challenge must be given and finished in public."  
Veradis then said "There goes my first idea."  
Kitai then whispered "I had to wait too."  
Veradis then nodded and picked up a small rock. She started palming the rock and applied gentle firecrafting to heat the stone and used earthcrafted strength. Within a minute, the small rock was a perfectly smooth orb.  
Max's eyes widened "I've never seen crafting like that."  
"I did it with pebbles as a little girl."  
"I take it that's the challenge?"  
Veradis smirked then replied "No, I just want you to catch it before it lands. Ready?"  
Kitai said "That is a good challenge."  
Doroga and Hashat nodded.  
Max sighed then said "Yes." Max concentrated on his windcrafting and earthcrafting and waited.  
Veradis pulled on her own earthcrafted strength and hurled the small stone far into the sky. It flew from her hand in a blur.  
Max soared into the air, not long after the stone left her hand. He saw the stone flu still further into the air. With a brief effort of windcrafting, he saw the stone overhead. He really wished he had learned to fly properly, as he started nearing the apex of his jump. He glanced down and saw the horto plateau visible with a sea of heads, barely distinguishable as separate people.  
A few seconds later, he felt his ascent slow and stop. He glanced overhead and saw the stone starting to descend. "Crows," he thought as the stone was several feet away from his hand. He reached for his metalcraft, but the stone had no metal in it. He felt the wind start to build as he descended. Then he focused his windcrafting and shot the stone towards his hand. He grabbed the stone, but its momentum slammed it into his stomach.  
He grunted in pain and felt his feet slam into the ground a few seconds later. He fell over, then slowly stood up. He was in a bare circle of ground with people crowded around it. Apparently they had moved when they saw where he was falling.  
Max held the stone, looked back at Veradis and said "Happy?"  
Veradis smiled, walked over to Max, gently held his hand, kissed him passionately, and replied "Yes."  
Max heard applause and Kitai walked over to them both. She nodded and replied "Besides, it's more fun than just signing a marriage contract."  
"Oh, yeah. Fun." Max replied.  
Kitai then said "And, we have that piece of paper you Alerans consider so important," she said.  
Max then said "Who vouches for my identity?"   
He heard a familiar voice behind him "I do," He turned and saw Octavian smile, "If that's not good enough, I don't know what is."  
Max snorted.   
Kitai then said "And I will vouch for Veradis's identity."  
Veradis nodded.  
Kitai then said "Then, here is the marriage contract," sne said "So much fuss over a piece of paper."  
Max and Veradis both signed the contract. And Veradis then said "There is one more thing we have to do, back at Riva."  
"Oh?" Max asked.  
"Something with the Senate."  
"That ass Valerius again?"  
"No."  
"Can you tell me what it is?"  
"We'll be there tomorrow."  
"Fine," Max said. Max then focused his watercrafting and felt the soreness in his stomach recede.   
"Besides," Veradis added, holding his hand gently, "It's time to finish that poem."

\------------------------------------------------  
Episode 46: The Other Thing

The next morning, Max and Veradis woke up, both quite satisfied. However, all of the furniture in their bedroom was strewn in large pieces on the floor. Max then said "No wonder dad was always so insistent I learn how to make furniture."  
"Mine as well." Veradis replied "When I asked him, he only said it was traditional and I'd find out why, one day."  
"Shall we?"  
"On what?" she asked.  
"Actually fix what we broke?"  
It took them both only a few minutes to repair the furniture which took quite a beating the night before, nearly as much as Max and Veradis did.  
They both then flew out of the guest bedroom in Riva, out to the Senatorium. When they got to the door, a pair of armed Legionaires crisply saluted Max, bowed to Veradis and ushered them into the entry hall. Veradis said "Uncle Theo!" and gently hugged him.  
Senator Theologinus smiled back and said "Is he ready?"  
"Ready for what?" Max asked.  
"I haven't told him yet."  
"You haven't? Dear child, is he ready?"  
Max grumbled "Maybe if someone told me, I could answer."  
Theo calmly looked at Max and said "Come with us." Max then nodded and followed Veradis and Theo onto the Senatorium's main floor. Max was surprised to see the Senators seated calmly, with Octavian and Kitai standing at the head of a large circular table. There were several documents on the table.  
Theo then said "Honored Senators, Antilar Maximus's marriage to Lady Cerus Veradis has been registered properly this morning."  
A Senator sighed then said "Fine, let's make this brief. We do have other business to attend to."  
Theo then led Max to the table and gave him the first document. Theo then said "With this, you renounce all of your birth rights to the House of Antillus."  
Max shrugged, looked the document over closely, then signed it.  
Theo then said "As the last living descendent of the House of Cerus, Veradis, are you willing to accept Maximus as the head of your House?"  
The bottom dropped out of Max's stomach as he realized exactly what was going on. He had never even heard of it, just read it happened a handful of times in history, usually after a brutal civil war.  
Veradis nodded then said "I am."  
Theo then handed the second document to Veradis and Max. Veradis signed it and Max signed it, despite his nervousness.  
Theo then said "Lady Veradis has also given the Senate a certified ballot that shows you have wide support amoung the Ceran populace, Citizens and freemen alike."  
Max whispered to Veradis "They hardly know me. It's only been a few months at most."  
Veradis smiled and replied "They see a decorated Vord war hero, who works hard alongside his fellow Alerans, who respects and honors their Lady, who is very well known" Veradis sniffed slightly "with most of the female Citizens at any rate."  
"I wouldn't...not now."  
"I know. So do they."  
Theo then said "Now, Cerus Maximus, do you formally agree to be the High Lord of Cerus, with all of the rights and obligations due that position?"  
Max swallowed, took a deep breath and said "I do."  
"Then sign here," Theo then handed Max the last piece of paper. Max and Veradis signed it, then Octavian nodded, smiled at Max and signed it.  
Max then said to Veradis "You planned this very well, my Lady."  
She smiled and replied "Don't worry, you won't be stuck doing paperwork. I promise."  
Octavian then said to Max "I'm happy for you, Max."  
Theo then nodded to Max and said "Your Grace, if you please, we have to continue with other Senate business."  
"Of course," Max said. Octavian, Kitai, Max and Veradis then left the room to host a big celebration.

The End


End file.
